The Memory of an Old Love
by KariLo
Summary: Precuela de la serie. En la vida siempre hay momentos. Personas a las que no podemos evitar acercarnos por mas que lo deseemos. Usualmente es porque ellos significan algo sin que nosotros lo sepamos. A veces...
1. Chapter 1

El equinoccio de primavera era una fecha especial para la magia. Un día lleno de poder donde usualmente las brujas que hacían magia blanca se reunían con sus aquelarres y agradecían a la madre naturaleza por sus bendiciones. Al amanecer o al anochecer. Ellas cumplían con su deber. Y la escuela Salvatore no era la excepción. Las clases terminaban temprano para permitir los preparativos y que los profesores hicieran los propios. Al amanecer estos últimos habían tenido una ceremonia y aprovechando la magia en el aire fortalecieron las protecciones de los terrenos.

Y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar encerrada en su habitación. Hope también estaba ahí.

Con un manto blanco cubriendo sus hombros como sus demás compañeros justo cuando el sol comenzó a bajar. La fogata rodeada por un gran círculo de practicantes tenía toda su atención. No quería estar ahí, apenas había pasado unos días de que sus padres habían cumplido su primer año de fallecidos así que solo deseaba estar sola y llorar en silencio pero no pudo. Como negarse cuando era su deber como bruja y sus tías le habían enseñado desde pequeña la importancia de hacerlo. Como negarse cuando uno de los tres aquelarres escolares le había invitado personalmente y aunque usualmente solo se hubiera negado, como negarse cuando ellos al momento de enterarse de la muerte de su madre habían hecho una ceremonia en su honor. Aún tenía las cenizas guardadas como recordatorio y una Mikaelson siempre pagaba sus deudas.

Se unió a los canticos y junto a todas permitió que su magia fluyera con suavidad creando un hermoso espectáculo de luces de colores a la vez que sus ofrendas florales eran quemadas en el fuego.

La ceremonia era corta realmente y aunque deseo escapar suponiendo que nadie notaria su ausencia, aguardo un rato. Los vampiros y lobos se unieron a la posterior fiesta.

Algo alejada observo en silencio como estos respetaban a las que aun rezaban frente a la fogata. Acomodaban las cervezas conseguidas por los mayores lejos del área mágica frente al viejo molino que era la base secreta de todos pero entonces algo llamo su atención.

Los gritos de Lizzie Saltzman en la entrada del molino. Se acercó con curiosidad alcanzando a ver como una figura salía corriendo del sitio con su manto aun cubriendo sus hombros. Gracias a su visión lobuna pudo reconocer que era Josie Saltzman. La melliza de la que gritaba llena de enojo y esta derramaba silenciosas lágrimas haciéndola que se preocupara. Pensó en ir tras ella pero imagino que era mejor evitar que su hermana explotara.

Apareció casi justo en medio de la distancia entre la rubia y Penélope Park que era flanqueada por su aquelarre. Ella era su líder después de todo.

-¡Eres una desgraciada…! –. Grito Lizzie.

Con claridad pudo ver la magia fluyendo desde la planta de sus pies hasta su mano y como Penélope elevaba su mano lista para conjurar. Eso era peligroso. La magia del día así lo hacía y la rubia no era la mejor en el autocontrol así como la pelinegra era lo suficiente hábil como causar algo grande solo con su propia magia pero este no era el día. No lo pensó y se interpuso entre ambas dejando escapar un pequeño golpe mágico que hizo retroceder un par de pasos a todos aun cuando había tratado de que no fuera demasiado.

-Suficiente –. Dijo con simpleza volteando a ver a ambas con severidad –Saben bien que hoy no es el día.

Ninguna se atrevió a replicar. Penélope solo elevo sus manos y sonrió burlonamente hacia Lizzie que temblaba bajo la impotencia e intentaba asesinarla con el poder de su mirar.

Camino hacia la rubia que por primera vez no quiso molestarla. Ni siquiera la miraba. Su enojo estaba concentrado en la pelinegra que rio por lo bajo.

Se detuvo frente a ella y susurro –Creo que tu hermana te necesita.

Eso arranco a la rubia de su furia y miro a su alrededor con confusión. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por el mismo camino que Josie había seguido momentos atrás.

Hope suspiro con alivio. Una joven se acercó a ella con un semblante amable –Gracias por eso.

Le entrego un vaso de cerveza y le sonrió. La cobriza acepto la ofrenda –No fue nada. Ni siquiera yo puedo manejarme bien hoy.

-Lo sé. Es algo difícil y creo que es mejor que nadie haga magia hoy. Penélope ya debería saberlo –. Afirmo la chica de facciones levemente asiáticas.

Ella era Suri. La líder de otro de los aquelarres y la que le había invitado al evento. Su aquelarre era amable con la loba y usualmente tenían una buena relación. Ellos fueron los que celebraron la oración por un buen camino para su madre. Y solo por eso se merecían algo del respeto de Hope que le sonrió levemente.

-Sabes que le gusta el caos.

-Y a mí me gusta la calma así que no permitiré que haga otra tontería este día –. Soltó con firmeza Suri y la cobriza le admiro por ello. Le palmeo amablemente el hombro y esta le sonrió con su usual dulzura para luego alejarse.

Eso era lo mejor de Suri. Comprendía bien que quería estar sola y aunque le era leal siempre le daba su espacio. Especialmente luego de lo que paso con sus padres. Gracioso que solo se hubieran unido hace unos años gracias a un tonto trabajo de hierbas medicinales más comunes y como potenciarlas.

Sorbo tras sorbo, los minutos fueron pasando. Las sonrisas y saludos de las brujas iban disminuyendo aunque no las miradas tensas de los lobos. No la querían. No la aceptaban como una de su especie y eso no mejoraba gracias a que literalmente había roto el brazo de todo el que trato de tocarla luego de su vuelta a la escuela seis meses atrás. Cuando ya no solo era una bruja habilidosa sino que tuvo que ser incluida como una loba. Una alfa natural. Al parecer su existencia debía hacer temblar todos los equilibrados cimientos de la naturaleza. Vaya forma de no poder jamás pasar desapercibida por más que lo deseara y tenía meses luchando por serlo.

Una vez que la cerveza desapareció se sintió en libertad de hacer lo mismo. Con una silenciosa mirada se despidió desde la lejanía de Suri que hizo un puchero pero luego sonrió despidiéndola con su mano. Conociéndola la suficiente para saber qué era lo más predecible.

Se quitó el manto de los hombros y se introdujo entre los árboles. El aire era fresco y le daba una suave sensación de tranquilidad que los últimos días no había disfrutado demasiado. Tenía pesadillas y lloraba por cualquier cosa. Así que había usado bastante magia en dejar el mundo lejos de su mundo para al menos poder desahogarse sin que el director corriera como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Con una leve sonrisa cazo estrellas entre las copas de los árboles que les ayudaban a ocultarse pero pronto dio media vuelta y volvió por sus pasos. No debía alejarse tanto de la escuela. La fiesta también estaba en ese camino y por un momento pensó en volver y tal vez beber otro par de cervezas para conseguir un buen sueño pero su ánimo no era para tanto.

Cuando estaba por llegar hacia los despejados jardines de la escuela un lastimero sollozo llamo su atención. Al instante se detuvo y puso mayor atención en sus oídos dejando que estos se abrieran a cualquier sonido. Y ahí estaba en el fondo. A metros de ella, alguien sollozaba dolorosamente con cierto toque infantil que volvía el llanto aún más lastimero. Su corazón se estrujo.

Sabía quién era. Por supuesto que la reconoció al momento de poner atención pero no quiso avanzar. Se negó a acercarse.

Josie...

Josie no era su amiga. Ni siquiera podían estar en la misma habitación sin que no se molestaran. Bueno. La realidad es que si Josie estaba sola hasta podían tener algunas palabras pero eso se eliminaba al instante en que aparecía Lizzie y Lizzie siempre estaba cerca o junto a su hermana. Eran mellizas. Parte de un mismo paquete. Y mientras se convencía de ello y daba un par de pasos más, una terrible preocupación punzo en su pecho. De nueva cuenta se detuvo y suspiro negando. Convenciéndose a sí misma que no debía preocuparse. Que Josie estaría bien porque Lizzie estaba con ella. Tenía alguien que le escuchara y consolara. Alguien que la amaba. Su familia.

Y el recuerdo de su madre se asomó en su cabeza golpeándola con fuerza. Apretó sus labios y evito que lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos mientras se desviaba de su camino y se apresuraba hacia las chicas. Sus ojos podían verlas con claridad gracias a sus actitudes lobunas que también percibieron la amargura en el aire. Su semblante se volvió frio y casi indiferente para cuando se presentó ante aquellas que la ignoraban. Josie se encontraba tirada en la hierba en posición fetal y lloraba amargamente mientras su hermana la abrazaba desde su espalda manteniendo un semblante doloroso en su rostro.

-Josie... –. Susurro Hope llamando sus atenciones. Lizzie se sentó con rapidez con la mirada llena de enojo lista para saltar a defender a su hermana mientras esta solo se obligaba a silenciarse un poco y dejar levemente el suelo. Dándole una mirada a la cobriza que sintió como si le patearan la boca del estómago dejándola sin aire. Reconocía esa mirada. Era la viva imagen del desconsuelo y realmente odio verla en ella. Sus miradas se unieron y sin pensar suavizo su semblante –¿Estas bien?

-Déjala en paz. Esto no te incumbe... –. Hope elevo su mano en un rápido movimiento y chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que Lizzie perdiera su voz.

Ignoro sus quejas y solo se concentró en la castaña que lucho para dejar de sollozar. Susurrando con voz rasposa apenas algo audible –Yo... n-no...

Hope asintió mirándola. Dándole entender en silencio que no necesitaba decir más. Se dio la vuelta y miro un segundo hacia la escuela donde tanto deseaba ocultarse pero a la vez elevo sus manos. Y susurro un hechizo que apenas se ilumino como una pared ante ella por un par de segundos. Se dio la vuelta a la vez que suspiraba con cierto cansancio a causa del control que había tenido que usar.

Las mellizas la miraron sin comprender que había sido eso. Hope le dio una débil sonrisa a Josie –Así nadie te escuchara o vera pero solo durada una hora o tal vez un poco más por la magia de la naturaleza pero no dudo que puedan absorberla sin problemas.

Comenzó a andar y paso junto a ellas sin acosarlas con su mirar. Solo siguió su camino.

-¿A dónde...? –. Susurro Josie casi cuando estaba a un par de pasos de ellas.

Se detuvo y volteo para verla de reojo con amabilidad –Si cruzo la barrera, la magia se va conmigo así que voy a dar una vuelta.

Apenas dio otro paso cuando escucho el susurro llamándola –Hope...

Volvió a detenerse y volteo para ver lo que pasaba. En cuanto lo hizo pudo ver a la rubia sacudiendo sus brazos con enojo mientras ella no podía evitar sonreir con juguetona malicia –Ups. La paz era perfecta. Debí suponer que algo estaba mal.

Chasqueo sus dedos y Lizzie recupero su voz. Dio un jadeo sonoro que le aseguro que así era y luego miro con fiereza a la cobriza –Tu. Ya verás...

Josie le sostuvo la mano para hacerla callar y fijo su mirar en la cobriza que ya se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino –Hope... –. Se detuvo y volvió a mirar. Encontrándose la sinceridad en esos grandes ojos marrones que siempre le habían parecido lindos y que ahora lucían tan apagados que realmente destrozaban a cualquiera –Gracias.

Le dio una leve sonrisa y asintió para luego seguir con su camino. Alcanzo a escuchar a los metros como alguien se acercaba al sitio donde las mellizas permanecían y su magia vibro avisando que los había ahuyentado como debía. Sonrió satisfecha y miro de nuevo al cielo a la vez que soltaba un pesado suspiro mientras recordaba aquella lejana conversación con su madre.

_"Mamá ¿Porque proteges a Silvie si ella nos odia?_

_Hayley le sonrió con ternura y acaricio el rostro de su hija de solo 10 años –Porque es parte de la manada. Y cuidar a la manada es nuestro deber._

_-Pero ella no nos quiere..._

_-Pero si fuera necesario, ella daría la vida por nosotras –. Su madre beso su cabeza y le abrazo amorosamente mientras disfrutaban el animado ruido del centro de New Orleans –Eso significa ser parte de una manada. Es igual a ser parte de una familia, no todos se caerán bien pero todos se protegerán entre ellos. Always & Forever..."_

-Always & Forever –. Susurro recordando como su pequeña yo había entendido todo solo con esas palabras. Una lagrima jugueteo en el límite pero la limpio antes de que se deslizara y negó siguiendo su camino. Sonrió con incredulidad –Dios. De todo el mundo justo tenía que sentir a las terribles Saltzman como parte de mi manada. Esto sí que es malo...


	2. Chapter 2

Respira.

Algo tan natural y tan malditamente difícil en algunos momentos. En especial en la noche cuando parece que todos los conductos de tu interior están cerrados con cemento por más que tratas de inhalar. No puedes. Y el dolor aumenta y la desesperación grita en tu pecho tanto como deseas hacerlo con tu propia boca y tal vez no sea suficiente. Hay tanto que ni siquiera un grito puede expresarlo. Respira. Una y otra vez. Aleja las lágrimas y calma a tu corazón. Aléjate de los recuerdos, los buenos y los malos. Solo respira.

Hope apretó los puños y dejo que las lágrimas terminaran de deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras sus puños se apretaban con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró sus ojos y trato de silenciar todo mientras recuperaba el aliento forzándose a respirar lentamente aunque su pulso estuviera saltando.

La lejana voz de su padre apareció en el fondo de la oscuridad de su cabeza...

_"Sé que me escuchas. Tú eres mi hija, eres una Mikaelson. Eres fuerte y valiente... y esto. Esto no te vencerá cariño..."_

Mas lagrimas se agolparon tras sus parpados pero asintió débilmente un par de ocasiones hasta que lo hizo con decisión. Abrió los ojos y limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas con suavidad. Volteo hacia la ventana notando como el sol apenas se iba asomando y salto fuera de su cama.

Este será un buen día.

Cada día se lo repetía desde el instante en que abandonaba la cama. Siempre a la misma hora justo cuando el sol iba dando un leve resplandor como saludo. Ponerse sus deportivas y escapar de su habitación antes de que alguien siquiera estuviera consiente. Correr lo más rápido posible en el bosque sin pensar en nada. Tratando de escapar sin lograrlo. Volver y darse un baño para encontrarse frente al espejo preparando los últimos detalles para su día escolar mientras no dejaba de susurrar "_Este será un buen día_".

Sonrió forzadamente y lo repitió incesantemente. Tratando de grabarlo en su mente aunque al momento en que dejaba su habitación para ir a clases todo se borraba.

Y se prometía que al día siguiente lo lograría. Que tal vez hablaría con alguien en el almuerzo por más de 10 minutos. Que tal vez no se encerraría en su habitación en cuanto las clases terminaran o que dejaría de perderse sola en el bosque.

Sin duda tenía una rutina establecida…

**xxxxx**

Murmullos.

Detestaba los murmullos con todas sus fuerzas y luego de desencadenar su maldición estos habían aumentado gracias a sus sentidos superiores. O tal vez no aumentado pero ya no podía ignorarlos. Al menos no sin concentrarse en cerrar sus oídos...

_"-¿Supiste que su madre murió?_

_-Pobre..._

_-... Ten cuidado con ella. Su padre es el gran mal..._

_-Ahora entiendo porque siempre ha sido una..."_

Detuvo su mente antes de que el enojo le hiciera gruñir. Si. Seis meses atrás así es como aprendió que debía cerrar sus sentidos al mundo. Escuchar esas tonterías nunca le ayudaban a controlar su maldición y el no poder escapar de las terribles cosas que el director había escrito de su padre en los libros de textos tampoco ayudaba pero ser una Crescent tenía cierta ventaja. Su control era mejor y al trabajar para no romper algunos cuellos le había hecho mejorar aún más.

Aun así no pudo ignorar los murmullos pero su instinto le decían que no eran sobre ella. Por primera vez era casi invisible y eso le agradaba hasta que vio a Josie entrar en el aula junto a su hermana.

Lucia fatal. Ojerosa y sin ánimo. Triste. Y en el instante que se sentó los murmullos aumentaron silenciándose solo cuando el profesor comenzó con la clase.

No puso real atención en la lección. Realmente no le importaba, su tía Freya o Davina podrían enseñarle más en una tarde y posiblemente ya conociera el tema. Con esa libertad se permitió pensar en las mellizas. Lizzie últimamente había estado más explosiva de lo normal gritándole a gente al pasar, ahora pensándolo tal vez era por los murmullos. Y lo entendió pero al pensar en Josie todo se volvió borroso. No recordaba haberse topado con la castaña en los pasillos. Había faltado un par de días luego del equinoccio y luego solo la veía en clases. No pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de su habitación. Algo muy anormal en ella que siempre estaba con su hermana.

La miro un poco más y pudo ver bajo el maquillaje. La palidez y el enrojecimiento de sus ojos así como su inflamación hasta su pérdida de peso. Reconocía bien esos síntomas pero lo que más le golpeo fue ver la melancolía en su mirar. Un dolor tan profundo que la hizo preocuparse de nuevo pero negó en su interior. No era su problema.

En cuanto termino la clase se apresuró a salir y alejarse lo más rápido posible. Sabía que era tonta y al parecer masoquista porque estaba segura que si seguía mirándola, al final se iba a acercar a ella y tratar de ayudar.

No era su problema. Ella no era su problema. Se repitió una y mil veces mientras se alejaba sin mirar atrás hasta correr escaleras arriba para esconderse en su habitación.

**xxxxx**

Respira.

Era lo único que podía repetirse desde hace una hora. Sentada frente a un lienzo en blanco con un pincel firmemente sujeto en su mano.

La imagen de Josie estaba fijada a su cabeza y la torturaba. No sabía porque pero lo hacía.

Respira.

Sus piernas no dejaban de moverse ansiosamente. Recordó su propia imagen con las señales que la castaña mostraba y eso solo traía malos pensamientos. Momentos de sus pesadillas. Momentos de sus recuerdos y la maldita culpa que le había estado devorando desde hace un año. Por todo y por nada.

Y se molestó consigo misma por no haberse acercado a Josie. Tal vez así su propio dolor se mantendría controlado pero no quería. No.

Dio un salto alejándose del banquillo. Con presura tomo su equipo de dibujo y cuadernillo...

Respira.

Tal vez algo de aire fresco fuera suficiente para que pudiera hacerlo. O al menos eso creyó y sin pensarlo demasiado se apresuró fuera de su habitación con su mochila de instrumentos a su espalda.

**xxxxx**

Respira.

Se dijo a si misma Josie mientras avanzaba junto a su hermana por los pasillos. De alguna forma esta le había convencido de abandonar su habitación y tener un lindo día en los jardines.

Mantenía la cabeza baja y podía escuchar las risillas burlonas a su espalda. Su corazón se estrujo un poco pero no dolió. Solo la hizo avergonzarse pero no detuvo sus pasos hasta que se vio forzada gracias a que casi choco con la espalda de su hermana.

-¿Lizzie...? –. Susurro a la vez que se asomó a su lado para saber qué es lo que le detenía.

Su cuerpo se tensó. Su corazón se estrujo dolorosamente y su mirar se mantuvo en Penélope que se encontraba ante ellas.

-Hazte a un lado –. Mascullo su hermana. Apretando los puños mientras trataba de controlarse.

-¿Por qué? Este es un país libre y que tu padre sea el director no significa que la escuela te pertenezca –. Refuto burlonamente la pelinegra que clavo su punzante mirar en la castaña. Y sonrió seductoramente –¿Qué pasa? JoJo. ¿No hay una mirada tonta para mí?

Josie sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado en la cara y apretó sus puños. Quería irse. Quería correr pero su cuerpo no parecía responder. Y entonces el dolor llego. Se recordó sonriendo estúpidamente y agitando sus pestañas por la misma que ahora reía por lo bajo junto a sus amigas.

-Ya me oíste –. Exclamo Lizzie protectoramente.

Penélope le miro con malicia –¿O qué? ¿No me dejaras entrar en tu habitación? –. Volvió a mirar a la castaña –No me preocupa. Dudo que JoJo pueda mantenerme fuera...

Eso fue suficiente para Josie. El dolor le dio paso al enojo y sin pensarlo dio un paso al frente. Sin que nadie lo esperada hizo que Penélope dejara de mirarla con superioridad al hacer que su rostro girada hacia otro lado gracias a su mano impulsada.

Apretó los dientes y mascullo –Nunca más.

Penélope rio y se acercó sobándose la mejilla. Casi hasta que sus narices se rozaron –Me adoras demasiado para cumplirlo...

Lizzie se lanzó contra ella empujándola con todas sus fuerzas hacia un lado para alejarla de su hermana. Y en un instante el caos se hizo presente. Su aquelarre apareció de la nada y con las miradas se retaron. Por suerte Dorian y Emma intervinieron antes de que los hechizos volaran.

Josie no pudo más. Sus ojos le ardían y simplemente se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Escucho el llamado de su hermana pero no le importo. Se sentía tan estúpida y toda la escuela sabía que lo era. Solo quería alejarse y no volver. No volver a verla. No volver a sentir que su corazón saltaba con sus miradas o que su estómago daba vueltas. No quería escuchar su voz y sentirse tan indefensa y a su merced. No. Ya no quería pero sabía que podría volver a pasar. Sabía que pasaría. Lo había sentido cuando se acercó. Los locos deseos de volver a perderse entre sus labios y caricias. La necesidad de su presencia a su lado. Llenar el vacío terrible que albergaba desde hace días.

Respira.

Se repitió mientras se internaba en el bosque pero no podía. Los sollozos no le dejaban hacerlo. El dolor no le dejaba. Su odio propio se lo impedía y solo quería gritar.

Tropezó y cayó al suelo del que no se levantó como aquella noche. No tenía fuerzas. Ya no más. Y se quedó ahí tumbada en la tierra que apretó con sus puños a la vez que lloraba amargamente. Dio algunos quejidos sonoros esperando que nadie le escuchara y si alguien lo hacía realmente no le importaba. Solo quería explotar y lo hizo golpeando el suelo con sus puños.

Fue perdiendo la energía y solo permaneció llorando. Recordando todo y sintiendo su corazón vibrar bajo su poder. Sintiendo como la necesitaba como el aire. Sin poder apartarla de su cabeza. Estaba maldita.

-¿Josie...?

Escucho en un susurro pero lo ignoro pensando que solo era su cabeza hasta que sintió que alguien acariciaba su cabeza.

Apenas si pudo abrir los ojos y ver entre las lágrimas el rostro de Hope que le miraba con preocupación. Su corazón se detuvo. No quería que precisamente ella le viera de aquella forma pero ya no había escapatoria. Quiso decirle que le dejara pero solo un sonoro sollozo escapo de sus labios.

Hope asintió. De alguna forma entendió y se puso de pie para volver a hacer el hechizo de barrera. Después volvió a acariciar su cabeza y la miro con melancolía –He creado una burbuja. Grita lo que quieras.

No dijo más. No tenía palabras para consolar así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Le dejo explotar.

Se apartó y le dio espacio. Escuchando con claridad como Josie gritaba dolorosamente con todas sus fuerzas.

**xxxxx**

El tiempo pasó y Josie fue controlando su llanto. O tal vez ya no tenía lágrimas en ese momento. Lo que fuera le permitió ponerse de pie con la cabeza un poco más clara.

Pensó en volver a la escuela pero su mente al instante le recordó a la cobriza que se había internado entre los árboles en el sentido contrario. Realmente aun no quería volver. No quería tener que lidiar con la preocupación de su hermana que aunque encantadora también era asfixiante. No quería lidiar con la pelea o con su padre cuestionándola. No. Aun no estaba lista.

Así que camino en la dirección que la cobriza había tomado. Camino por varios metros hasta llegar a la orilla de un rio y se sorprendió por lo lejos que se encontraba de la escuela ya que no recordaba haber corrido tanto. Pronto la vio sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol con lápices en el pasto y un equipo portátil de dibujo así como algunos libros de bosquejos a su alrededor. Y flores de varios colores.

Se acercó sigilosamente sin desear perturbarla y noto como esta mantenía la mirada perdida pero fija en la hoja blanca con su lápiz sin rozarla aunque estaba sobre ella.

-Creí que volverías a la escuela –. Susurro Hope cuando la sintió a un par de metros de ella.

Josie negó –No... no quiero. Necesito aire –. La cobriza solo asintió y siguió en lo suyo sintiendo como ella se acercaba más y más hasta que se detuvo a su lado –¿Qué dibujas?

Sus hombros se elevaron y negó en silencio –Aun no lo sé...

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellas. Hope volteo a su lado y quito las libretas provocando una leve sonrisa en Josie que se sentó. El ruido del agua corriendo era tranquilizador para ambas y el que no hubiera palabras entre ellas solo hacia el momento más placentero y sencillo. Así que permanecieron de esta forma un largo rato.

Josie miro con curiosidad las flores –¿Para qué son?

Su voz le sonó rasposa y casi pérdida a la cobriza que le escucho con claridad gracias a sus habilidades si no les tuviera posiblemente se lo habría perdido. Pensó con seguridad –Para hacer pintura.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerla? –. Pregunto la castaña sorprendida notando como el semblante de la de junto se endurecía.

-Si. Mi... mi papa me enseño... –. Susurro Hope.

Y Josie vio la tristeza. No tenía palabras o sabía siquiera si existían así que reacciono a recargarse en su hombro. Instintivamente recostó su cabeza en él y cuando se dio cuenta ya no se atrevió a alejarse aunque su mente entro en pánico.

Hope por un instante frunció el ceño pero luego se acomodó para que ella pudiera estar cómoda. En silencio comenzó a deslizar delicadamente el lápiz por la hoja. Realmente no tenía una idea exacta de que hacer pero quería hacer algo así que comenzó a dibujar el paisaje.

La mirada de Josie seguía como hipnotizada el movimiento de su mano y en silencio se maravilló de ver la magia que esta producía al plasmar una imagen que poco a poco se hacía más clara.

-Eres cálida –. Susurro sin pensar.

Hope sonrió –Una de las ventajas se ser lobo. Nunca te preocupas por el clima...

**xxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Ese maldito malestar.

Ese hueco que abarca todo el pecho y revuelve el estómago. Ese inexplicable dolor por una ausencia que de la nada provoca lagrimas que se deslizan por tu rostro.

Esa maldita desesperación de no poder llenar el vacío. De no volver a ser el mismo de antes y nunca poder volver a serlo. Y al final más dolor por ausencia. Dolor. Enojo y desesperación.

Todo girando sin control en ese maldito vacío. Ese maldito malestar.

Eso era por lo que Josie pasaba y para alguien de catorce recién cumplidos. Era una pesadilla sin fin aun sin contar con la burla pública que constantemente le golpeaba en la cara con toda la crueldad que jamás imagino.

Un horror sin escapatoria de la que solo se ocultaba por momentos en su habitación o el bosque. En la primera solo dejaba que lagrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla controlando sus pensamientos pero en el segundo se rompía en mil pedazos. Una y otra vez. Y aun no hallaba la forma de reconstruirse ni un poco.

Nada podía empeorar su ánimo. Espera. Su padre le había castigado por su participación y casi iniciación del conflicto entre las brujas.

Apretó sus puños con la impotencia fluyendo en sus venas y trato de prepararse mentalmente para compartir un espacio con su hermana y su ex novia. Y ambas eran igual de malas opciones.

Penélope era la opción dolorosa. El solo verla le hacía acelerar el pulso y su mente casi era succionada por los buenos recuerdos. Las sonrisas y los besos. Las caricias y la calidez pero esta se apaga heladamente al ver la sonrisa socarrona que esta le ofrecía sin piedad. Cuando iba por los pasillos sentía su mirar seguirla y no podía evitar estremecerse y esto solo la entristecía más. Dolía más.

Y luego estaba Lizzie. Amaba a su hermana con todo su corazón. Siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. Amaba el apoyo incondicional que le daba pero ella estaba en pie de guerra y aun no era el momento. Sabía que algún día podría ver a Penélope y solo sentir enojo y desprecio pero aún no. Aun no estaba lista y eso era algo que su hermana no comprendía.

Su fin de semana iba a ser igual de horrible que su estado anímico. Y no estaba nada segura de poder soportarlo.

Aun así se forzó a levantarse de la cama. A abandonar la seguridad de sus mantas y obligarse a prepararse para un día difícil. Ropa cómoda y una ducha fresca. Un desayuno tranquilo en su habitación gracias a su hermana que siempre despertaba al menos treinta minutos antes que ella y había tenido el detalle.

Todo iba a ir bien. Se dijo a si misma mientras abandonaba la seguridad e iba junto a su hermana por el pasillo. Bajaron al vestíbulo donde las brujas se encontraban reunidas con Alaric mirándolas con severidad para evitar que hubiera alguna chispa que encendiera un nuevo enfrentamiento.

El director miro con decepción a sus hijas pero trato de no demostrarlo –Atención. Su comportamiento ha sido algo sorpresivo y decepcionante, las brujas siempre han sido el lazo de paz que une a las otras facciones y que ustedes se enfrenten tiene amplias consecuencias. Por lo cual. Hemos decidido que estarán castigadas el fin de semana completo y será mejor que se comporten o esto se extenderá –. Hubo quejas y algunos bufidos. En especial del aquelarre de Penélope –El día de hoy se dividirán. Algunas trabajaran en los jardines y otras en las cocinas. Y no. Esto no estará a su decisión.

Josie cruzo sus brazos con cierto nerviosismo. El pensar en la posibilidad de tener que pasar tres horas junto a Penélope le aterraba y esta sonrió al notarlo. Pasos llamaron la atención general que volteo hacia las escaleras donde Hope apareció. Con el rostro lleno de molesta indiferencia. El cabello sujeto en una coleta y ropa deportiva.

Alaric la miro con cierta burla silenciosa –Eres puntual. Me agrada –. Hope inclino su cabeza y dio una sonrisa falsa al director que soporto las ganas de reír –Ayúdame por favor.

Las brujas abrieron paso para que la cobriza pasara entre ellas y tomara sitio junto al director mirando a todas. Por un instante su mirada se cruzó con la de Josie y aunque esta le dio cierta dulzura también noto el pánico en sus ojos caobas. En los últimos días había aprendido a reconocer esos pequeños detalles que le decían tanto y se tensó al verlo con tal claridad. En especial cuando noto la mirada acechadora de Park y eso no le hizo gracia.

-Hope. Por favor –. Susurro Alaric entregándole una caja de madera con esferas de cristal que representaban a cada bruja presente. Elevo sus manos a la vez que susurraba un hechizo que hizo a las bolas salir de la caja y girar en los aires. Se concentró y todas se iluminaron en tono blanquizco mientras se acomodaban sobre la cabeza de cada bruja y entonces dio el final dejando que el tono cambiara completamente al azar.

Sus manos bajaron pero su mirar no se apartó de la bola sobre la cabeza de Josie, mirando de reojo la de Penélope. Cuando esta se ilumino en un tono rojo. Ni siquiera movió sus labios para obligar a que la bola de la castaña se iluminara en un tono azulado.

Al verlo. Josie sonrió aliviada mientras Penélope encaraba silenciosamente a Hope que ni se inmuto y solo le dio una fría mirada. La misma de su padre. Aquella lo suficientemente aterradora para dejar en claro quién es superior sin tener que mover ni un solo dedo y la pelinegra sonrió de lado con evidente sentimiento de provocación aunque no demasiado enserio.

Eso no le importo a Josie que las miro al notar la silenciosa batalla y cuando Hope sonrió con frialdad de costado con evidente sorna. Sintió un profundo estremecimiento.

Alaric asintió –Muy bien. Azul cocina y rojo jardines. Los profesores ya les esperan afuera. Espero no tener noticias de ningún problema –. Lizzie se quiso abrir paso entre las brujas para llegar a su padre. Quería reclamar para hacer un cambio, era parte del equipo rojo pero antes de que llegara vio a su padre darle la espalda ignorándola por completo. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hope –Y tu señorita. Vamos a entrenarte.

Hope dejo escapar un profundo suspiro a la vez que dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás con desanimo pero siguió al director que lucía animado por esta nueva idea que había tenido. Ya entrenaba un poco a los lobos para que descargaran energía pero con Hope tenía la completa libertad de darle algo más completo porque ella lo necesitaba. Lo había entendido luego de verla correr a cada amanecer y en varias noches a la semana.

Lizzie apretó sus puños y frunció su ceño con enojo contenido…

**xxxxx**

Luego de un par de horas pudo volver a la escuela. Estaba adolorida y cubierta de sudor y tierra casi por igual pero le agradaba. Se sentía ligera. Hizo crujir su cuello mientras avanzaba por el pasillo central. Algo de beber y un almuerzo serían suficientes para poder tomar un descanso. Recostarse y dormir esperando que las pesadillas se alejaran o pintar un rato. Tenía días sin poder tocar un pincel por más que lo intentara. O tal vez solo ver alguna película y descansar. Lo que fuera sería algo bueno.

Estaba por llegar a las cocinas cuando unos cuantos aplausos secos llamaron su atención. Josie limpiaba pero también los escucho, eran cercanos y en el eco del área había resonado con la suficiente intensidad. Se acercó a las puertas solo por inercia pero apenas si pudo ver la figura de Hope cuando la voz de Penélope se hizo presente. Congelándola en su sitio.

-Debo decir que siempre me ha gustado tu audacia. Mikaelson –. Penélope se acercó a la cobriza que solo la miraba de reojo dándole la espalda –Aunque jamás. Jamás me imagine que pudieras hacer algo por las mellizas. Incluyendo el interferir en una simple elección de turno.

Hope elevo sus hombros sin importancia –Que puedo decir. Me gusta sorprender.

La pelinegra soltó una fingida risa que mostro su molestia al ver cómo era casi ignorada por la que volvió a dar un par de pasos. Entre cerro sus ojos con firmeza –Me pregunto ¿Que diría el director de eso?

Volvió a detenerse y volteo solo un poco –Dudo que tenga algo que decir pero si pregunta solo diré. Mhmmm. Se me pidió que hiciera un hechizo de elección al azar y cuando alguien quiso interferir en él lo protegí. Tan simple como eso.

Penélope no lo soporto más y se acercó el par de pasos que las separaban para encararla. La cobriza giro por completo al verla –No interfieras Mikaelson. Las mellizas no necesitan tu protección. JoJo no la necesita… aléjate de ella. Te lo advierto.

Hope le sonrió con fingida amabilidad –Oh, cariño. Cuanto lo siento –. La pelinegra le miro sin comprender y recibió una fría mirada –No eres nadie. Ni siquiera una mota de polvo de la que tenga que preocuparme y lo que haga. No es problema tuyo y si lo es. Que lastima.

Se giró con simpleza y siguió su camino introduciéndose pronto en la cocina. Apenas si dio la vuelta para ir por una botella de agua cuando se estrelló con el cuerpo de Josie que torpemente le abrazo con fuerza. Se tensó un poco pero respondió el gesto suavemente.

-Gracias... –. Escucho decir a la castaña en un susurro tan bajo que nadie más le escucho.

No sabía lo que pasaba. Realmente comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor pero lo más importante es que estaba preocupada por ella. Y deslizo su mano por la espalda de la menor tratando de darle la seguridad que evidentemente había perdido.

**xxxxx**

Había sido un buen día.

Para su sorpresa realmente lo había sido. Había logrado estar casi todo el día fuera sin que ninguna lágrima escapara de sus ojos. Había reído un poco con sus amigas y estudiado en la biblioteca sin que nadie le lanzara o apareciera bolas de papel con tontos y ofensivos comentarios. Había comido junto a su hermana en la cafetería y ningún idiota había tratado de robarle un beso solo por hacerse el gracioso.

Realmente estaba pasando. Realmente se estaba olvidando.

La única que no lo hacía era Penélope y sus amigas más cercanas pero desde la tarde no la había visto por las cercanías así que sí. Había logrado tener un buen día.

Y con una sonrisa. No completamente llena de ánimo pero al menos no deprimida. Caminaba junto a su hermana para ver una película en su habitación antes de cenar.

Lizzie sonrió –¿Ves? Jo. Te dije que todo iba a mejorar en poco tiempo y con eso de que atraparon a un chico de la manada con una vampira en pleno revolcón con todo y mordidas incluidas. No me preguntes quien mordía a quien. Lo tuyo ya es cosa del pasado.

Josie rio por lo bajo por la seriedad con la que su hermana contaba el ultimo chisme de la escuela y también por el alivio que le daba que este existiera. Lo lamentaba por ellos pero agradecía a todos los dioses por sus mordidas.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije –. Repitió Lizzie canturreando haciendo a su hermana suspirar con pesadez pero aun sonriendo.

-Está bien. Tenías razón.

-Lo sé –. Rio Lizzie mientras la castaña negaba –Y sé que también la tengo con el tema de esa rara emo –. Josie se tensó al escuchar y percibir el enojo de su hermana –Papá le pone demasiada atención y ella está encantada por obtenerla. No la soporto.

La castaña negó –Lizzie no hagas nada. Papá solo está tratando de apoyarla. Perdió a sus padres eso es difícil y realmente ella casi escapa de el a cada ocasión como un gatito asustado.

-¿Gatito? ¿La viste esta mañana? –. Hizo una mueca –Con su estúpida sonrisa de superioridad mientras se iban juntos…

-Lizzie. Enserio no…

La rubia volteo al escuchar el tono serio de su hermana y suspiro bajando los hombros –Ya sé que ha sido algo amable contigo…

-Ella ha sido genial conmigo, Lizzie.

Un pesado suspiro escapo de los labios de Lizzie que asintió –Está bien pero será mejor que no me haga enojar más o la aplastare.

Josie palmeo su espalda –Dudo que eso pase.

-¡Oye! –. Introdujo la llave de su habitación en el cerrojo y encendió las luces –¡Que poca conf…! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Exclamo la rubia con furia y una mueca de aversión. Su habitación, especialmente sus camas habían sido convertidas en pequeños pantanos llenos de fango. Había enredaderas por los muros y musgo en la ropa. El sitio era un desastre.

Josie sintió como de repente toda la tranquilidad y tal vez hasta alegría del día le era succionada de golpe de su pecho. Apretó los puños y los dientes mientras su hermana corría hasta su lado de la habitación para ver sus cosas arruinadas.

-¡Esa maldita! –. Grito con fuerza mientras su hermana con pesados pasos se introducía en el sitio cerrando tras de sí.

El lugar olía un poco desagradable pero ni siquiera lo percibió mientras seguía caminando hacia su cama donde su conejo de peluche favorito estaba recostado completamente cubierto de fango. Sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero no les permitió bajar. Podía soportarlo. Debía soportarlo.

Tomo el peluche y lo miro con tristeza y desanimo.

-¿Qué es eso? –. Susurro Lizzie.

Josie dejo de ver al conejo y vio una fotografía boca abajo justo donde el conejo había estado sentado. La tomo y le dio la vuelta. De inmediato el aire escapo de sus pulmones como si le hubieran pateado tan fuerte en el estómago que ahora realmente quisiera doblarse para lamentarse. Ya no pudo controlar sus lágrimas y dejo escapar su conejo para cubrir sus labios evitando dar un grito.

La rubia se acercó desde su espalda y al ver la imagen cubrió sus propios labios con horror. Y las luces parpadearon –Oh Josie…

-¿Por qué me hace todo esto? –. Lloro Josie a la vez que se dejaba caer golpeando el suelo con sus rodillas ignorando el fango –Creí que me quería… creí…

Lizzie se arrodillo a su lado y acaricio su espalda –Lo sé –. Su lengua chasqueo –Te dije que ella era mala…

-¿Enserio? –. Soltó amargamente la castaña girándose a verla con dolor percibiendo la lastima en el mirar de su hermana –¿Enserio es lo único que piensas ahorita? ¿Qué tenías razón? –. La rubia solo abrió la boca en varias ocasiones sin que ninguna palabra saliera de sus labios. Realmente no tenía una buena idea para ocultar lo que pensaba y su hermana lo sabía –¿Sabes lo que yo pienso? Pienso en que esto lo puede ver toda la escuela y entonces estaría arruinada de por vida. Pienso que mamá llega en unos días y lo sabrá todo casi al momento. Pienso que si papá se entera va a enloquecer. Pienso que soy una estúpida. Pienso en que hice para merecer esto pero en lo único que no pienso es en que tenías razón y debería ser ley de mi existencia el jamás acercarme a quien no te agrade aunque eso conlleve a más de medio mundo.

-Jo…

No lo pensó y la aparto de su lado, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación sin saber realmente a donde ir mientras lágrimas cubrían sus ojos. Lizzie la miro irse con culpabilidad y cierta molestia silenciosa.

**xxxxx**

Silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por el rostro de Hope mientras inerte se mantenía observando el interior de un baúl antiguo donde mantenía todos sus secretos. Ni siquiera recordaba porque lo abrió. Tal vez porque buscaba algo en sus viejos bosquejos. Ya no importaba. En el momento en que levanto la tapa le golpeo con demasiada fuerza gracias a sus sentidos, el cálido aroma a su hogar pero había algo oculto en el fondo. Algo que solo su nariz podía percibir y ese era el aroma de sus padres.

La chaqueta favorita de su padre y la blusa de trabajo en casa de su madre. Esas prendas que con solo verlas hacían a cualquiera pensar en ellos. Y lentas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro mientras disfrutaba el aroma.

No era un llanto desconsolado. Podía pensar en ellos y no destruirse por el dolor al instante. ¿Dolía? Claro que sí. Como un hierro ardiente en su pecho pero no la mataba. Estaba aprendiendo a vivir con él y este era uno de esos momentos donde podía detenerse a pensarlos pero no demasiado. Aun podía romperse en cualquier momento.

Lentamente cerró la tapa del baúl y elevo su mano susurrando el hechizo de cierre. Se sentó sobre sus talones y siguió llorando por unos minutos más hasta que negó y se forzó a ponerse en pie. Limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y volvió a colocarse su camisa especial para pintar.

Camino hasta su cabestrillo y lo miro en silencio pensando en lo que quería pintar. Algo para ellos. Eso es lo único que sabía pero entonces algo llamo su atención.

Apenas un golpe en su puerta. Mejor dicho una caricia débil y sin fuerza alguna pero fue suficiente para que ella pudiera oírlo. Con curiosidad se acercó y abrió la puerta encontrando a Josie llorando sin poder sostenerse en sus piernas. No dijo nada. No pensó en nada. Solo reacciono a dar un paso hacia ella al momento en que la vio y la abrazo por su cintura para sostener todo su peso.

Al momento en que sintió su presencia. Josie dejó escapar un lastimero sollozo y se aferró al cuello de la cobriza con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como esta le hacía alejar sus pies del suelo.

-Josie ¿Qué pasa? –. Susurro Hope preocupada recibiendo solo como respuesta un sollozo.

No quiso preguntar más. No lo necesitaba.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y la recostó suavemente en su cama sin soltarla ni un instante. Viendo como esta mantenía apretada en su mano una fotografía que no pudo ver pero supuso que eso era lo que le había herido.

Y por toda la noche se quedó a su lado consolándola.


	4. Chapter 4

El sol salió lentamente y como si tuviera una alarma incluida en su cabeza. Hope abrió sus ojos. Adormilada miro a su alrededor sintiendo el peso de alguien sobre su costado.

Volteo un poco y encontró a Josie durmiendo sobre su hombro. Acomodada casi como si tratara de ocultarse en su cuello y aunque su respiración le daba cosquillas no se movió ni un poco. Se habían quedado despiertas hasta entrada la noche y con claridad podía notar las huellas de ello en el rostro de la castaña. En secreto le sonrió con ternura y le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad haciendo un mechón de cabello a un lado. Dejo su mano casi bajo su barbilla y suspiro notando que no había tenido tiempo para pesadillas y aunque era agradable. Las prefería mil veces a volverla a ver de esa forma. Con ese desconsuelo descomunal.

-¿Qué fue lo que te destrozo tanto? –. Susurro acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar sin dejar de mirarla.

Aparto su mano al notar que tenía demasiado ahí. De pronto se sintió fuera de lugar. Que no debía estar cerca de ella pero simplemente no podía alejarse. Por más que su razón le gritara que debía alejarse por varios metros. Simplemente no podía. Notando hasta ese momento que no se sentía fuera de lugar realmente. Se sentía en el sitio perfecto donde necesitaba, debía y quería estar en el fondo. Y su corazón se aceleró de golpe.

Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente tratando de alejar lo que fuera que le estaba dando ese extraño vórtice de sentimientos. Abrió sus ojos y con dulzura miro a la menor. Y sin pensar beso su coronilla tomándose un momento de duda pero el suave aroma a lirios le aturdió tan profundamente que su mente simplemente se quedó en blanco.

Lentamente escapo del agarre de Josie y le acomodo las mantas para que siguiera durmiendo aunque sonrió al ver como esta en sueños buscaba su presencia. Le acerco una almohada y esta fue la que recibió el afecto haciéndola sentir celosa y deseosa de cambiar de sitio pero no debía.

Sin duda el señor Saltzman aparecería en cualquier momento en su puerta pensando que se había quedado dormida y realmente no sabía que tan bien tomaría que su hija y ella fueran cercanas. O que ella estuviera en su cama. Así que se apresuró a cambiar sus ropas del día anterior por la deportiva y abandono la habitación para ir a entrenar.

Justo a tiempo. Se topó con el director en las escaleras...

Para cuando volvió. Ella se había ido.

**xxxxx**

Era cerca de medio día cuando Hope se paró frente al espejo y miro su atuendo. Una blusa vino con cuello V, unos simples jeans con sus botines negros favoritos y una chaqueta de cuero. Nada especial pero a la vez nada dejado al azar. Al ver su reflejo asintió por un momento y luego dejo escapar un bufido a la vez que negaba bajando su mirada preguntando qué demonios estaba pensando.

Lo ignoro y solo siguió adelante. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su escritorio, acomodo un mechón tras su oreja y sonrió levemente al abrir una pequeña caja. Tomo unas llaves y no pudo evitar soltar un leve bufido risueño al sentirse tan tonta. No. Era algo más. Ese extraño sentimiento de que no debes hacer algo y que tal vez si fuera alguien más nunca lo harías pero…

Pero por ella estaba dispuesta. Ella lo valía.

Demasiado simple fue tomar esa decisión. Guardo las llaves en su bolsillo y salió de su habitación. Caminando por los pasillos sin permitirse dudar hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de las mellizas y entonces el valor se esfumo junto a su impulso. Inhalo profundamente mirando a la madera e hizo una mueca a la vez que colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, cerró los ojos un momento y negó en silencio. Sin más golpeo un par de ocasiones la puerta sin siquiera estar segura de querer hacerlo.

Escucho susurros y rápidos movimientos que la hicieron dejar de pensar. Curiosa miro la puerta hasta que escucho un grito fingidamente tranquilo de la rubia –¿Quién?

-Hope… –. Respondió con simpleza a la vez que volteaba hacia su espalda mientras se forzaba a no huir.

Hubo más susurros que realmente estaban dejando de ser. Las mellizas discutían y eso era claro para la cobriza que no pudo evitar aliviarse por no tener hermanos.

-¡Vete! –. Grito Lizzie y enseguida agrego –Nunca te dejare entrar a mi habitación.

Elevo una de sus cejas mirando hacia la puerta y por simple inercia respondió canturreando –No vengo a verte a ti.

A la vez que Josie decía –Esta también es mi habitación.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y sus miradas se unieron un instante donde no hubo nada en sus cabezas pero entonces la cobriza noto el fondo sacado de alguna película de horror. Josie reacciono y le tomo la mano para tirar de ella hacia adentro apresurándose a cerrar la puerta para que el fango no pudiera escapar.

Hope miro a su alrededor sorprendida. Ignorando las malas miradas que Lizzie le daba o como Josie solo se quedaba estática frente a su cama abrazando su conejo sin saber que decir –Y yo que me preguntaba porque mis sabanas estaban sucias…

-Lo siento –. Susurro la castaña mientras su hermana apretaba los labios y la miraba con indignación para luego ver a la intrusa con enojo.

Volteo a ver a Josie y vio el semblante triste en su mirar que estaba fijo en su peluche. Ella lo recordaba. Sabía que su madre se los había hecho con sus propias manos mientras estaba embarazada y desde pequeñas eran los tesoros de las mellizas. Su sangre hirvió pero no dijo nada. Con amabilidad le quito el peluche y cerró los ojos al sentir la magia del fango. Era obvio que no había sido un experimento fallido de las mellizas. Esta cosa aunque simple tenía varios hechizos de protección para que se fijara al máximo en las cosas y casi las fuera carcomiendo aunque sin herir a ningún ser viviente. Solo cosas.

Comenzó a susurrar y el conejo se ilumino mientras avanzaba un poco más en el sitio. Luego de un rato sonrió y con simpleza susurro el hechizo de limpieza más básico que conocía. El conejo volvió a tener un precioso tono rosa tan tenue que casi era blanco. Volteo hacia Josie que al verlo sonrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras volvía a sostenerlo. Hope se apartó y se acercó a la cama de Lizzie donde pudo identificar el suyo un poco oculto tras sus almohadas, lo tomo e hizo lo mismo hasta que el oso volvió a ser marrón y se lo devolvió a su dueña que lo acepto con fingida indiferencia para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

Suspiro negando y se quitó la chaqueta. Luego volteo y le dio una leve sonrisa a Josie mientras se la entregaba –Cuídala por mí. Esto va a tomar algo de tiempo.

Y sin que las mellizas lo esperaran comenzó a ir por su habitación. Rompiendo el encantamiento en cada cosa porque no era posible hacerlo todo a la vez, así lo habían diseñado. Así que realmente tomo un gran rato hasta que la habitación volvió a ser lo que era.

Cuando termino. Ella era el desastre pero no le importaba. Se acercó a Josie y le sonrió levemente –Te veo en la entrada principal en treinta minutos. No olvides mi chaqueta.

Y salió de la habitación endureciendo su semblante casi a la vez que la puerta se cerraba.

**xxxxx**

Josie temblaba sin poder evitarlo. De pie frente a la entrada de la escuela aferraba entre sus brazos la chaqueta de la mayor preguntándose qué es lo que ocurría. Por simple inercia y tal vez algo de alegría porque sus cosas volvieran a ser del tono que debía se había cambiado de ropa por algo un poco más lindo que la deportiva depresiva que tenía varios días usando sin parar. O al menos eso quería pensar pero sabía cuánto había tardo escogiendo las prendas, como había corrido con pánico por toda su habitación y casi gritado a su hermana para que le diera su opinión. En el fondo estaba ilusionada y no podía evitarlo.

Así como tampoco evito sonreir al ver a Hope aparecer en el vestíbulo. Caminando con su espalda recta y su frente en alto. Sus cabellos cobrizos ondeaban a cada paso y la blusa de cuadros que llevaba amarrada a la cadera iba de lado a lado dándole un toque demasiado coqueto para ignorar, sus jeans desgarrados eran la perfecta combinación para dar el aspecto de chica de montaña junto a sus deportivas completamente blancas como su blusa de manga corta con un pequeño nudo bajo su pecho que dejaba entre ver parte de su abdomen. Y un suspiro escapo de sus labios en el momento en que la vio sonreírle a los pasos de llegar a ella.

En todo su camino. Hope no pudo evitar pensar que la menor se veía encantadoramente linda. Con un pantalón ajustado en tono verde olivo y blusa hasta la cadera sin mangas en color blanco que lucía lo suficientemente fresca para soportar el clima primaveral, que iban a juego con sus tenis que tenían cierto toque de color. Su cabello sujeto en un chongo alto y desordenado que iba perfectamente con su suave sonrisa.

-¿Esperaste mucho? –. Pregunto al llegar con ella.

Josie negó torpemente sin saber bien que decir. ¿Preguntar a dónde iban? ¿Por qué le había hecho venir…? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y demasiadas dudas sobre si realmente quería saber las respuestas. Y mientras pensaba en todo y nada, Hope sonrió de lado levemente ignorando como eran observadas desde el pastillo central.

La mayor se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por los jardines e instintivamente la menor le siguió como si estuviera hipnotizada. No pregunto nada aun cuando sus pasos se introdujeron en el bosque pero luego de varios metros donde se alejaban cada vez más de la escuela no pudo evitar correr para alcanzar a la cobriza.

A su lado se mantuvo en silencio aunque miraba a su alrededor y Hope solo seguía andando pero pronto tuvo que detenerse cuando Josie con temor hizo lo mismo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Hope le miro con dulzura –Tranquila. No voy a usarte de sacrificio.

Rio por lo bajo –Me alegro pero enserio.

-Es sorpresa pero prometo que te regresare segura a tu hermana –. La mayor le ofreció su mano y la miro fingiendo simpleza aunque realmente esperaba encontrar algo en sus ojos caobas –¿Confías en mí?

Josie estaba perdida en sus ojos cristalinos. Aprendiendo que no eran solo azul cielo sino que también tenían cierto toque oscuro que era único y hermoso. Pero al escuchar la pregunta sin dudar asintió aunque fue algo diferente a la hora de tomarle de la mano. Eso sí que la ponía nerviosa pero lentamente se animó a sujetarla sintiendo como entre los nervios una calidez le arropo. Despertando de golpe al ver que sin querer había tomado algo del poder de la mayor que inclino un poco la cabeza pero sonrió.

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada. Dudo que puedas dejarme vacía –. Dijo Hope restándole importancia y volvió a andar. Manteniendo un ritmo lento para no presionar a la menor que ya ni siquiera notaba cuanto estaba caminando. Lo único en lo que se concentraba era en sus manos que continuaban sujetas con suave firmeza.

Luego de un largo rato y de escabullirse entre los hechizos de protección de los amplios terrenos escolares. Lograron salir. Josie lo noto y miro a su alrededor encontrando una granja abandonada a lo lejos entre los pastizales con el bosque como su jardín trasero pero solo era un circulo sin arboles realmente.

-No sabía que eso estaba aquí –. Susurro.

Hope sonrió con orgullo –Se supone que no está aquí –. La menor le miro con duda y esta lo vio –Tiene hechizos de ocultación y protección. Ilusión. Camuflaje y hasta de sangre para que nadie que no deba pueda acercarse.

-¿Qué es?

Elevo sus hombros –Una simple cabaña de caza abandonada.

El ceño de la castaña se frunció –Entonces ¿Por qué…?

Suspiro. Su ritmo había bajado en los pastizales y se encontraban a metros. Hope no dejo de sujetar su mano y volteo a verla e hizo una leve mueca –Nunca le digas a tu padre que esto existe. Por favor… –. Sin dudar la menor asintió con fuerza –Es un plan de escape familiar. Por si es necesario… dejar la escuela y huir.

-Pero… –. Susurro Josie con tristeza sin saber que decir realmente. El solo pensar que un día ella desapareciera de su lado impedía que pudiera pensar con claridad –Papá te protegerá.

Hope miro al frente sonriendo forzadamente y fueron hacia un costado de la casa donde había una especie de granero casi junto a la casa. Coloco su mano sobre la madera podrida de la puerta y sintió como esta tomaba una gota de su sangre aprovechando el filo de unas astillas. Se ilumino y le permitió el paso. Y al fin soltó a la menor dejándola entrar al sitio donde solo había algo. Un auto oculto tras un cobertor.

Josie volteo sorprendida hacia la cobriza y esta le sonrió brillantemente a la vez hacia que una ventisca descubriera el hermoso deportivo que ocultaba. La boca de la menor se abrió y no pudo evitar acercarse para acariciarlo lentamente cerciorándose de que fuera real. Cosa que por supuesto hizo reír a la mayor que saco las llaves de su bolsillo y presiono el botón para quitar los seguros que resonaron en el silencio.

No sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar y Hope no la presiono solo tomo su mano con suavidad. Le llevo hasta la puerta que abrió y antes de que subiera le quito su chaqueta de entre sus brazos –Olvide que la traías.

Rio por lo bajo sin poder evitar estar emocionada mientras se deslizaba en el interior al asiento del pasajero. La portezuela fue cerrada y la mayor le dio la vuelta al vehículo por la parte trasera sonriendo al ver como el entusiasmo infantil volvía a la menor que miraba todo el interior con emoción. Abrió la puerta del conductor y lanzo su chaqueta a la parte trasera para luego subir.

-Cinturón –. Ordeno con amable simpleza y la castaña obedeció torpemente. El clic fue sonoro pero aun así la mayor tiro de el para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien –Muy bien. Estas a cargo de la música –. La castaña no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su sonrisa –¿Qué?

-Nunca me toca elegir la música en el auto… –. Susurro Josie con timidez sabiendo bien lo infantil que eso sonaba.

Hope siguió sonriendo pero no se atrevió a reírse –Pues aprovecha y pon lo que quieras al volumen que quieras.

El motor rugió al cobrar vida y la castaña no pudo evitar sujetarse fuerte al descansa brazos y a la mano de la mayor que volteo a verla notando su temor –Hope. ¿Sabes conducir?

Esta vez sí que soltó una carcajada sorprendiendo a Josie que no pudo evitar sonreir tontamente al verla. Era la primera vez que le veía reír de esa manera tan, tan feliz y natural. La cobriza sujeto su mano y le dio un leve apretón –Tranquila. Me enseñaron desde que mis pies alcanzaron los pedales.

La castaña asintió y enseguida la mayor apretó el acelerador a la vez que mágicamente las puertas del granero se hicieron a un lado. A toda velocidad el deportivo se deslizo por el campo dejando una estela de polvo tras de sí y con el empujón Josie no pudo evitar pegar su espalda al asiento a la vez que sonreía emocionada. Automáticamente la computadora se sincronizo con el teléfono de la mayor y comenzó a sonar una canción a todo volumen haciéndola saltar y al voltear se encontró con Hope cantando a todo volumen relajadamente.

Llegaron hasta la intercepción donde el camino de tierra terminaba y comenzaba el asfalto. Fue entonces que la cobriza se tomó un momento para desconectar su teléfono de la computadora y dejar que el Josie ocupara su lugar. Se estiro a la guantera y tomo unas gafas de sol que al parecer de la menor le hacían lucir estupenda.

Le sonrió al notar su mirada y torpemente Josie bajo su mirar con nerviosismo fingiendo ver su teléfono –¿Counting Star? Te hacia más del tipo de jazz y blues.

-La mayoría lo piensa por New Orleans y lo adoro pero también me gustan más cosas, hasta el country es divertido. No mires solo un paisaje, disfruta de todos –. Soltó con simpleza y la menor la miro a los ojos sin poder evitarlo mientras le sonreía. De pronto se sintió torpe y su sonrisa dejo de ser relajada para volverse algo coqueta por instinto –Así que… ¿A dónde vamos? Querida.

Josie la miro con sorpresa pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reír por lo bajo para voltear hacia la ventana. La risa desapareció y luego volvió a mirarla con cierta seriedad –Hope. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Escapar –. Respondió con simpleza –Escapar de lo que sea que te está molestando. Escapar de las obligaciones y simplemente divertirnos un poco –. Entonces Josie le sonrió con dulzura sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba al ver que hacia esto por ella. Y se sintió importante. Querida. Y solo pudo sonreir sin poder formular palabra alguna –Pero tranquila. Te devolveré entera al anochecer, lo prometo.

-Te creo… –. Susurro la menor y Hope sintió como algo en su interior se derretía lentamente.

A los pocos instantes el auto volvió a acelerar de golpe y se derrapo por el camino. Por el resto de la tarde solo fueron ellas cantando a todo volumen, riendo y conversando de cosas sin importancia. Confesando algún secreto tonto. Siendo ellas.

**xxxxx**

Por supuesto. Al final del día y volver a la escuela todo dejo de ser divertido al ver al director en la puerta con el ceño tan fruncido que hasta parecía doloroso. A su lado Lizzie le sonreía a la mayor con burlona superioridad.

Josie apretó sus puños al verla. Ella las había acusado y su padre estaba tan furioso que realmente no sabía que tan mal fuera esto.

A Hope no le importo ni un poco y miro al par con indiferencia mientras susurraba –Esta bien. Esto es mi culpa así que no digas nada.

-Pero… –. La castaña volteo a verla y esta negó.

Le sonrió con dulzura y elevo sus hombros –Esta bien, peque. Estoy acostumbrada a los castigos.

Josie quiso decir algo pero su padre con velocidad se acercó hasta ellas cuando faltaban algunos metros. Miro a su hija de pies a cabeza notando la chaqueta de la mayor que usaba pero lo ignoro para concentrar todo su enojo en la cobriza que lo miro.

-¿Puedes explicarme porque me llamo el sheriff Donovan diciendo que las vio en un deportivo?

Hope apretó los labios y elevo los hombros –¿Demasiada agua con verbena?

-No te hagas la graciosa, Hope –. Gruño Alaric –¿Dónde consiguieron un auto? ¡¿Y cómo es que siquiera se te ocurrió subir a mi hija en el sin que tengas licencia?!

La cobriza suspiro –Tecnicismos. Cumpliré dieciséis en poco menos de dos semanas así que puedo tener licencia.

-¡Pero no la tienes!

-El trámite me da pereza –. Afirmo la cobriza sonriendo con simpleza pero luego lo miro con seriedad –Y tranquilo. Sé conducir desde hace tiempo.

-Ja ¿Crees que eso me tranquiliza? –. Alaric estaba furioso –¿Quién se supone que te enseño o aprendiste de verme?

Hope dejo el semblante juguetón por uno más serio y mirándolo a los ojos hablo con firmeza –Mi mamá. Ella pensaba que toda mujer debe saber conducir por si es necesario y a cambiar una rueda. Y Elijah se aseguró que lo hiciera bien el día antes de su muerte –. Enseguida el director lamento haber dicho algo tan burlonamente y se quedó sin palabras. Hope paso a su lado sin darle más importancia –Avísame cual es el castigo y no me pidas una carta disculpa porque no lo siento. Valió la pena.

Josie sintió su corazón saltar y miro a su padre que soltó un pesado suspiro –Todo el tiempo estuvo checando que mi cinturón estuviera bien y aunque era un deportivo jamás paso de los 60 k/hr. Solo estaba tratando de animarme, papá.

Lizzie la miro con molestia –¿Cómo puedes defenderla? Después de casi secuestrarte.

Su hermana le encaro –Ella no me secuestro. Yo fui porque quise y me encanto salir con ella.

-¿Ah sí? –. Grito la rubia ofendida.

-Si –. Afirmo la castaña.

-Chicas basta –. Soltó su padre. Luego dio un suspiro y abrazo a su hija con afecto –Cariño. No vuelvas a desaparecer, casi me matas del susto.

-Lo siento –. Susurro Josie con cierta culpabilidad en su voz –Pero estaba bien. Segura.

Alaric asintió –Lo sé… –. La soltó y le sonrió –¿Ya cenaste? –. Su hija asintió –Bien. Ya es tarde y mañana tienen clases, vayan a dormir.

Las chicas asintieron y se alejaron para darle un momento para pensar. Estaban molestas con la otra y eso era evidente para cualquiera que las viera en su camino.

-No quiero esa sucia chaqueta en mi habitación –. Gruño Lizzie

-Que lastima. También es mi habitación –. Respondió secamente Josie.


	5. Chapter 5

Josie soltó un suspiro mientras transcribía lo que el profesor de matemáticas explicaba en la pizarra. Usualmente la materia le encantaba pero no ese día.

Desde temprano en la mañana había peleado con Lizzie a la que atrapo tratando de deshacerse de la chaqueta de Hope. Gritaron bastante y ahora debía estar sentada a su lado porque los asientos estaban decididos desde principio de curso.

No había visto a su papá u Hope. No supo si entrenaron juntos y si lo hicieron aún no se enterado si la habían castigado. Esperaba que no aunque lo dudaba. Su padre era bastante estricto con la cobriza. Y luego estaba el pequeño problema con Penélope y su aquelarre. No se había topado con ella aun pero algunas de sus secuaces ya le habían hecho que tomara un segundo baño para quitarse todo el cereal que le había caído encima gracias a un encantamiento explosivo que por supuesto causo varias risas.

Sin duda una excelente mañana.

-Profesor ¿Puedo ir al sanitario? –. Pregunto con voz inocente. Era la favorita del profesor y esto se notó en el momento en que este le sonrió amablemente asintiendo para seguir con su clase.

Se puso de pie y abandono el aula. Casi al instante en que la puerta se cerró comenzó a correr hacia su habitación. Con Lizzie ocupada era el momento perfecto para ocultar la chaqueta de la mayor. Al menos podía solucionar un problema.

En silencio se lamentó por no haberla visto. Compartían clases de magia pero las clases de grados normales les tocaban separadas. Recordándole que Hope era de preparatoria y ella de secundaria. Y se sintió tonta por un momento pero no dejo de correr. Entro a su habitación y tomo la chaqueta con amabilidad casi como si fuera de cristal. Abrió su baúl de juguetes que ya era su baúl de cosas importantes y la acomodo con cuidado en el interior. No uso magia para cerrarla, su hermana la absorbería así que prefirió el método normal. Un candado.

Guardo la llave en su bolsillo y con eso listo se pudo relajar un poco. Regreso por los pasillos y realmente iba a volver a su clase pero al pasar frente a la biblioteca la vio. Sentada en una de las mesas escribiendo y leyendo un libro a la vez. Parecía que hacia un trabajo atrasado o tal vez su padre le había castigado de esa forma. Sabía que tenía la hora libre y se aseguró a si misma que era perfectamente normal saber su horario. Siempre lo había sabido.

No entro al sitio. No quería interrumpirla cuando se veía tan ocupada pero no se fue. Solo se quedó ahí de pie, recargada en una estantería. Observándola con dulzura sin saber que realmente sonreía un poco tontamente. Ignorando que alguien se acercaba a su espalda y miraba al mismo sitio que ella apretando los puños.

-Hola JoJo.

Se estremeció instintivamente. Temor, enojo y cariño. Demasiadas cosas se revolvieron en su pecho pero no se permitió decaer. El día libre que había pasado ayer le ayudo realmente. Le aclaro la cabeza y formo una, algo enclenque, pared alrededor de su corazón para no sucumbir ante ella. No quería seguir siendo su tapete. No lo merecía y por alguna razón sabía que no estaba sola. Estaba segura.

Suspiro y se dio la vuelta. Era tiempo de volver a clases. Salió de la biblioteca y siguió su camino. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar sus pasos tras ella.

-JoJo ¿Qué tal tu sorpresa? –. Pregunto Penélope con burla. Josie la ignoro y siguió andando. Esto le hizo enojar y detuvo sus pasos –No me ignores. Sabes que no me gusta... –. La castaña no se inmuto y se alejó unos metros –¿Qué crees que diga cuando se entere de que tienes un crush con ella?

Fue entonces que Josie se detuvo y lentamente se giró para ver con dolor hacia la pelinegra. Ella le había contado eso como pareja. Endureció su semblante –¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Porque no puedes dejarme en paz?

Penélope le sonrió con simpleza –Porque me perteneces, JoJo. Y no me gusta ser ignorada.

Josie se enfureció y se acercó los metros que las separaban para encararla -Para ti solo fui un maldito juguete. Ya me rompiste, ahora búscate otro con que divertirte.

Suavemente le sostuvo el mentón –Oh JoJo. Aun rota eres mi favorita.

La castaña le golpeo la mano y retrocedió un paso –No más. No te quiero en mi vida y no. No te pertenezco.

Penélope le sonrió con evidente enojo –¿Crees que le gusten tus fotos? –. El color abandono las mejillas de la castaña así como la fuerza en su mirar –Es una linda forma de probar si le atraes...

-No te atrevas –. Mascullo Josie.

Su ex paso por su lado sonriendo triunfalmente ahora que la veía a su merced y rio por lo bajo –Me pregunto si la gran Hope Mikaelson te querría tan rota...

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras escuchaba como Penélope se alejaba de ella y en silencio dejo que su rostro se humedeciera a la vez que apretaba sus puños y dientes con frustración.

El resto del día su ánimo no volvió y su pared yacía en los suelos.

**xxxxxx**

No quería estar ahí. Realmente quería mantenerse en su habitación y no ver a nadie nunca más pero no pudo evitar dejar que su hermana le obligara. Como compensación de su mal consuelo ahora la asfixiaba aún más que antes si es que eso fuera posible además de que ahora tenía que controlarla porque estaba casi segura de que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a matar a Penélope por la bromita de su habitación y aunque realmente aun estuviera molesta con la primera no quería más problemas. Ya no más.

Entro en el comedor sin que nadie la mirada. Hubo algún que otro comentario y algunas risillas que tal vez fueran sobre ella pero no le importo. Siguió su camino junto a su hermana y tomaron asiento en una mesa central a un lado del pasillo. No quería no poder correr si era necesario.

Y entonces sonrió. Por primera vez en todo el día sonrió y su hermana lo noto. Volteo a mirar hacia donde Josie miraba y endureció su semblante al ver a Hope entrar al comedor. Iba demasiado absorta en un libro viejo para notar las miradas y simplemente se sentó en la mesa más cercana a las puertas. Nadie se acercó.

Ella comía sola la mayoría del tiempo y Josie pensó en acompañarla. Lizzie leyó su mente y la sostuvo en cuanto hizo un movimiento, mirándola con dureza por un segundo para luego casi rogarle que no fuera. Un suspiro se hizo oír pero la castaña no abandono su asiento aunque no dejaba de darle algunas miradas a la cobriza. Era mejor solo verla a ella que ver a su alrededor.

Siempre era mejor ignorar al mundo. En especial cuando Penélope estaba en una mesa cercana sin dejar de ver con enojo las miradas que le daba a la cobriza.

Una nota apareció en los aires llamando la atención de Josie y de algunos curiosos a su alrededor. Cayo justo frente a ella y confundida la abrió sintiendo como el alma abandonaba su cuerpo casi al momento…

"_**¿Crees que le gustaran…?"**_

El pánico lleno su mirar e instintivamente dirigió su atención hacia Hope que se sorprendió un poco al ver un sobre aparecer frente a ella.

Josie salto de su asiento. Ignorando a su hermana que le preguntaba que le ocurría mientras la cobriza buscaba por todos lados algo que le dijera de parte de quien era. Volteo hacia Penélope y esta le sonrió con simpleza saludándola con su mano. Quiso con todas sus fuerzas abofetearla pero en su lugar abandono la banca lista para correr hacia la loba y evitar que viera el interior. Apenas si pudo dar dos pasos cuando escucho a su hermana.

-¿Qué es esto?

Entonces sí que toda la escuela le ponía atención a su mesa. Frente a su sitio apareció una caja lo bastante grande como para una cabeza y por alguna razón rogo que eso estuviera en su interior. Lentamente se acercó y tomo la tarjeta a la vez que Lizzie se ponía de pie. Tratando de abrir la caja sin éxito mientras su hermana temblaba…

"_**¿… O a la escuela? No te preocupes, alguien las apreciara"**_

Penélope le sonrió triunfante cuando volteo a verla y sintió como lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Vio cómo su hermana luchaba para levantar la caja sin éxito y noto como un cronometro en la tapa se estaba acercando al cero. Solo pudo pensar en correr cuando vio el diez aparecer y disminuir en un instante.

Dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo pero no pudo ni dar un paso. Alguien lo impidió abrazándola con un solo brazo por la espalda sujetándola de la cintura para que no se apartara y al voltear se encontró con Hope que miraba el paquete con frialdad.

Elevo su mano libre y susurro varios hechizos lo más rápido que pudo. Al final solo dijo –Incendia.

Las llamas aparecieron de golpe justo cuando el cronometro llego a cero y ardieron con fuerza hasta casi llegar al techo haciendo que todos retrocedieran con temor. No se extendió ni daño nada más que el paquete que rápidamente fue destruyéndose por completo y mientras lo hacía Hope volteo hacia Penélope a la vez que lanzaba el sobre a las flamas y la encaro en silencio sin soltar a Josie que se aferró a la mano que le sujetaba.

La pelinegra se puso de pie lentamente y con un simple susurro volvió a sentarse de golpe. Miro a su alrededor confundida pero no tuvo que pensar o buscar demasiado para ver como la cobriza la miraba con desprecio y le daba un claro mensaje así como al resto de los estudiantes.

Josie era su protegida y nadie debía molestarla o ella se encargaría de hacerles pagar.

Lizzie lo noto y solo las miro en silencio con enojo mientras la cobriza al fin soltaba a Josie. Le daba una leve sonrisa y se apartaba para volver a su sitio donde tomo su postre y libro antes de volver a su habitación pero se encontró con que era seguida.

Josie aun llorando con debilidad trato de sonreírle –¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Hope se quedó estática por un segundo pero luego asintió para enojo de varias personas que las vieron partir juntas.

**xxxxxx**

Hope abrió la puerta de su habitación y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a la castaña que la seguía ayudándole a cargar algunas cosas. Ya que ninguna había cenado, asaltaron las cocinas antes de ir a la habitación.

Dejaron todo en el escritorio y en silencio la cobriza le vio dar un vistazo a su cabestrillo para ver cómo iba su cuadro que encontró destrozado a un lado.

-¿Qué paso? –. Pregunto la menor.

Hope suspiro a la vez que movía algunas cosas en su escritorio para evitar que la comida se cayera por accidente –Nada. Lo normal... Tenía una idea de lo que quería dibujar y de pronto –. La miro de reojo y sonrió débilmente –Ya no. Por más que le doy vueltas esa idea se ha hecho a un lado para darle paso a otra.

-¿Y porque no dibujas la otra? –. Soltó con simpleza.

La mayor se irguió y volteo a verla sonriendo con sincero desconcierto –Porque no sé qué significa. ¿Cómo plasmar algo que no sabes qué es?

Josie asintió –Tendrás que tomar tiempo para pensarlo –. Solo escucho un sonido como afirmación y mientras la mayor andaba ordenando sus pertenencias. Ella siguió echando un vistazo en su equipo de pintura pero pronto un folleto llamo su atención. Lo tomo y su corazón se detuvo –¿Qué es esto?

Hope volteo y su semblante se endureció instintivamente –Es una escuela de arte en Paris... –. La menor no sabía que decir. Solo sabía que su interior le estaba doliendo demasiado –Hace unos días tía Freya recibió su llamada. Al parecer mamá envió algunas de mis pinturas y me aceptaron, papá pago por todo pero no me dejaban asistir por ser menor. Ahora que cumplo dieciséis, puedo ir.

Josie sintió como un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar y con todas sus fuerzas se forzó –¿T-te vas a ir?

-No lo sé... –. Hope apretó sus labios y bajo su mirar por un momento. Luego volteo a verla y le sonrió débilmente –He visto las suficientes veces "Hombre lobo americano en Paris" para saber que puede ir mal.

No pudo evitar reír un poco aunque estaba a punto de llorar mientras la cobriza alejaba su atención del asunto con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía que quería y realmente no sabía qué hacer. Pensar que sus padres habían planeado esa sorpresa le daba un cálido sentimiento pero a la vez le partía el corazón que no estuvieran ahí para verlo. Era como tener todo lo que quería pero no tenía sentido tenerlo. No se sentía bien o mal. Solo estaba ahí y eso era todo.

Encendió su portátil y la acomodo en la cama –Bueno ¿Qué quieres ver? ¿Una mala película que nos haga reír o un reality igual de malo que haga el mismo efecto?

Josie sonrió con debilidad y se acercó para sentarse a su lado en la cama –Reality malo.

-Bien...

El tiempo pasó y el tema no se volvió a tocar por ninguna. Tenían clases al día siguiente así que se acostaron temprano y ahora que sabía que su padre había explotado a la loba en su entrenamiento ya que la luna llena era al día siguiente y con trabajos escolares extra además de un largo y torturante sermón sobre responsabilidad y no conducir sin licencia como castigo.

Para Josie no fue una sorpresa que la cobriza se quedara dormida pronto. Giradas de costado para verse de frente. Con su mano en la cadera de la menor de forma protectora y está por inercia se acercó más a la mayor. Recorriendo sus facciones en la oscuridad a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de silenciosa lagrimas que se deslizaron.

-No quiero que te vayas... –. Susurro Josie débilmente atreviéndose a darle una caricia con la que recorrió toda la línea de su mentón. Ignorando como el corazón de la loba se agitaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope despertó como todos los días al amanecer y suspiro al ver a la castaña envuelta en sus brazos. Tan cerca de su cuerpo que no necesitaba acercarse para respirar su aliento o aroma y con sus sentidos amplificados por la luna, le aturdieron tan fuerte que por un momento se sintió mareada. La miro entre las sombras y volvió a suspirar a la vez que suavemente acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Porque...? –. Susurro con debilidad no solo en su voz si no en su pecho –¿Porque no puedo alejarme de ti...? ¿Porque te has colado en mi mente? ¿Porque...?

**xxxxx**

Respira. No pienses en ella y solo sigue con tu vida normal. No desees verla. Hablar con ella. O tenerla cerca.

Respira. No es nada...

Se repetía sin parar Hope mientras iba a sus clases. Por suerte el director tenía un plan para ese día. Mantenerla ocupada con tareas y ejercicio ya que ella no haría la transición esa noche. La última vez que lo intento término teniendo una sangrienta batalla con la manada de la escuela y casi había matado a uno. Eso no podía volver a ocurrir. Debía controlarse y pensar en ella no ayudaba pero no podía evitarlo.

En su clase sobre hierbas se encontró con Suri y mientras iban por los jardines con la profesora no pudo evitarlo.

Se le acerco y susurro –¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Suri la miro sorprendida pero enseguida asintió apartándose del grupo con ella –¿Que necesitas?

-Es algo simple. Tal vez pienses que es tonto –. Susurro Hope mirando a otro lado con cierta vergüenza pero al volver su mirada a la bruja esta asintió con firmeza –Quiero saber que paso entre Josie y Park.

La bruja sonrió –¿La tomaste como tu protegida y no sabes el desastre?

La cobriza asintió sonriendo torpemente –No me fijo mucho en mi entorno.

-Eso es obvio –. Respondió sonriendo antes de inhalar profundamente y mostrar tristeza en su mirar –Eran pareja... –. Hope apretó sus dientes pero asintió. Recordaba a verlas visto juntas en todos lados meses atrás –Parece ser que Penélope solo salió con ella por una apuesta de que podía enamorarla.

Esta vez sus puños crujieron cuando los apretó tan fuerte que sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. Negó bajando la mirada –Ahora entiendo todo el llanto...

-Y lo peor no es eso.

Hope elevo su mirar con tensión –¿Que puede ser peor?

Suri suspiro -Parece que como prueba de que lo había hecho le tomo fotografías cuando durmieron juntas. Todos saben que Josie no es del tipo de acostarse con quien sea.

-Hija de... –. Gruño la cobriza asustando un poco a la bruja que tomo su mano para llamar su atención ya que la vio mirar hacia la escuela. Sus ojos dorados no la hicieron retroceder. Hope los cerro e inhalo profundamente para calmarse –¿Sabes dónde están las fotos?

La bruja negó al instante –No. Pero se dice que las está usando para torturarla.

Hope apretó sus labios con fuerza y asintió en varias ocasiones hasta que volvió a hablar –¿Puedes averiguarlo?

-¡Hope! –. Grito Alaric apareciendo en los jardines con ropa deportiva. Era tiempo de su siguiente entrenamiento. La cobriza volteo a verlo y asintió pero volvió su atención a la bruja.

Suri la miro a los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura –Ya me encargo pero no hagas algo estúpido ¿Entendido?

-No prometo nada –. Aseguro Hope a la vez que se apartaba en dirección hacia el profesor –Mantenme informada y gracias.

-No hay problema –. Afirmo Suri y la campana se hizo oír a su espalda.

Y mientras la cobriza corría hasta el director. Ella corría hacia la escuela.

**xxxxx**

Ya tenían una hora peleando y para Alaric era obvio que algo pasaba. Usualmente ella se controlaba pero ahora estaba más agresiva y respondía instintivamente los ataques con fuerza. No había defensa. Solo ataque que lo forzaba a no perder la atención o saldría herido.

De pronto una nota apareció sobre sus cabezas y ambos voltearon a verla. Hope se tensó y al instante lo pateo en el abdomen con fuerza para apartarlo antes de que la tomara.

En su lugar ella la tomo y abrió sin fijarse en su profesor tirado en el suelo...

_"Un murciélago me conto que al parecer las lleva en una USB que cuelga de su cuello._

_Contrólate. S."_

La loba gruño y susurro un hechizo que incendio la nota que dejo caer al piso y que solo piso hasta que toda estuvo hecha cenizas.

Alaric la miro con duda a la vez que se sobaba la barriga –¿Todo bien?

-Si. Hare un trabajo con una compañera así que me está avisando cuando nos vemos en la biblioteca –. Mintió con simpleza.

-¿Y por eso me pateas y la quemas?

La loba le sonrió con picares –No me culpes porque bajaras la guardia.

Alaric rio por lo bajo –Esta bien. Sigamos.

Estuvieron un rato más hasta que el director ya no pudo con la adrenalina de la loba y su fuerza. Tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a andar hacia la escuela.

-Te veo antes del anochecer.

-¿Estás seguro? –. Pregunto con tono burlón.

-Claro que si... aunque será en el gym y golpearas una bolsa en lugar de a mí –. Dijo Alaric con una sonrisa.

Hope suspiro –Así que chiste.

Cuando pisaron los jardines él se apartó para hablar con un profesor que lo llamaba. Estaban ocupados con los preparativos para la luna llena. En especial con la seguridad pero el director no noto que cuando se alejó un par de pasos de la cobriza frente a ella volvió a aparecer un sobre.

Hope lo levanto del suelo y lo abrió sin dudar. Del interior extrajo unas fotografías donde podía ver tanta piel que su sangre hirvió y su ceño se frunció a la vez que dejaba escapar un agresivo gruñido y sus ojos se volvían dorados.

Sin dudar incendio las imágenes manteniéndolas en su mano todo el tiempo. Permitiendo que el dolor en sus dedos la arrebataran de la furia y aunque sus ojos volvieron a ser cristalinos.

Su enojo seguía ahí...

**xxxxx**

En el interior de la escuela Josie iba junto a su hermana. Conversando sobre quien tenía los apuntes más completos para estudiar para los próximos exámenes. Como hijas de los directores tenían la obligación de mantener buenas calificaciones.

De pronto se toparon con Penélope y sus cuatro amigas más cercanas que sonrieron con malicia al evitarles el paso.

-¿Qué quieres? –. Exclamo Lizzie.

-Contigo nada –. Penélope sonrió mirando a la castaña –Vamos a mi habitación JoJo. Estoy aburrida.

-Vete al demonio –. Exclamo al instante Josie.

-Pero si te encanta estar en mi cama y como no tengo nada que hacer, pensé en hacer el favor. Sé que quieres así que no te hagas del rogar –. Soltó la pelinegra acercándose hasta tomarla por el mentón y las brujas rieron junto a todos los demás que estaban en el pasillo.

Antes de que alguna de las mellizas reaccionaran. Una gran fuerza golpeo a las brujas lanzándolas contra la pared.

-Suficiente...

Josie miro a su alrededor desconcertada por solo un segundo antes de ver a Hope pasar a su lado. Con una mirada fría y llena de enojo que hizo retroceder a todos mientras con magia levantaba a las brujas y les cortaba el aire. A Penélope la sujeto con su propia mano por el cuello y la llevo del suelo al aire sin esfuerzo. Golpeándola de nuevo contra la pared con fuerza.

-Sera mejor que escuchen bien porque solo lo diré una vez –. Mascullo gruñendo -Vuelven a meterse con ellas... –. Clavo sus ojos en Penélope que luchaba contra su agarre desesperadamente –Con ella... –. La bajo un poco y se acercó hasta que sus narices se tocaron. Y le gruño desde lo profundo de su pecho con toda su agresividad a la vez que permitía que sus ojos se volvieran dorados. Disfrutando al saborear el terror en todos, especialmente en las brujas –Y les romperé el cuello con mis propias manos.

-¡Hope! –. Grito Alaric apareciendo en el sitio.

La cobriza volteo a verlo de reojo y le gruño levemente pero libero a las brujas. A todas excepto a Penélope. Sintió la cadena rozando su dedo medio y la tomo arañándola profundamente haciéndola sangrar a la vez que le arrebata la memoria. La dejo caer al suelo y la miro con aversión.

Les dio la espalda y el director la miro con enojo –A mi oficina. Ahora.

Hope elevo su mano con la cadena y le prendió fuego dejándola caer al suelo frente a la pelinegra. Volteo a ver a las brujas de reojo -Y ni siquiera piensen en magia. Las hare pedazos antes de que lo intenten.

-¡Ahora! –. Volvió a gritar el director.

Esta vez comenzó a caminar aunque antes le dio un fuerte pisotón a la memoria escuchando como se destruía por completo pero para estar segura movió su pie terminando de hacerlos pedazos irreparables. Siguió al director y en su camino encontró a Josie pero no la miro. Aun cuando sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad su mirada seguía siendo fría.

**xxxxx**

Al entrar en la oficina Alaric la miro con severidad aunque en su interior se entristeció por verle esa mirada. La reconocía perfectamente. Era la de su padre. Se alejó de la decepción y su sangre comenzó a hervir con claridad. La miro con firmeza a la vez que casi lanzaba su silla hacia atrás y negaba apretando sus puños.

Apretando sus labios señalo con su mano una silla –Siéntate.

-No.

-Siéntate –. Dijo con mayor firmeza.

-No –. Gruño Hope encarándolo con su mirar frio.

Alaric golpeo la mesa con sus puños sin tomar asiento –Maldición Hope. ¿Qué demonios paso ahí? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre amenazarlas con romperles el cuello?! ¡Esa no eres tú!. Ese es tu maldito padre y no permitiré que te conviertas en él. ¡No lo hare!

La cobriza entrecerró sus ojos que clavo en la ventana y con indiferencia dijo –Se lo merecían y no fue una amenaza. Es una promesa.

Fue el turno del director de mirarla con incredulidad –Pero ¿De qué hablas? Son solo niñas. ¡Tú eres una niña! ¿Crees que es fácil tomar una vida?

Lo miro a los ojos y no cambio el tono de su voz –Solo toma un instante.

Alaric negó frunciendo su ceño y entrecerrando sus ojos a la vez que sus puños se apretaban más –¿Que es esta sed de sangre? ¿Qué es todo esto? No sé qué mierda te enseño tu padre pero esta no es la manera de solucionar nada. ¡No puedes ir por el mundo cubriendo tus manos de sangre! Maldita sea –. Su enojo era evidente en sus ojos –Maldito tu padre que te educo para ser una Mikaelson... para ser una asesina como el resto de tu familia y pensar que tienen el derecho sobre el mundo.

Hope golpeo el escritorio con fuerza. Su mirar dejo de estar en el exterior para fijarse en el hombre al que le gruño desde lo profundo de su pecho a la vez que el toque dorado volvía a ser visible –Suficiente. Ya basta de ofensas a mi padre o mi familia. Él era un gran padre y usted no tiene derecho...

-¿Gran? –. Dijo socarronamente el director y señalo a las puertas –Acabas de amenazar a unas niñas con romperles el cuello solo porque él te enseño que así se soluciona todo. Matando.

-No –. Lo encaro apretando sus puños. Respirando profundamente por momentos para evitar perder el control –Acabo de amenazar a esas perras porque se lo merecen por ser crueles. Porque mi padre me enseñó a proteger a los míos y eso es lo que hice. Y le aseguro que estaría orgulloso.

Alaric hizo una mueca fingiendo una sonrisa –Si. Un gran padre y sin duda lo estaría...

Lo miro con rencor –¿Usted que sabe de ser padre? –. Soltó sin pensar haciéndolo saltar en su sitio –Las mellizas serán sus hijas pero ni siquiera les pone atención aunque están aquí a su lado. Sin importar nada mi padre al menos se preocupaba por mí.

-Claro y por eso recorrió Europa dejando un baño de sangre a su paso...

-¿Y usted qué? –. Le sonrió amargamente –Usted dejo un baño de sangre al cazar a nuestros semejantes ¿Y todo porque? Por una estúpida venganza sin lógica. Producto de no escuchar, ver o entender a su familia. Es un maldito asesino como mi padre. La diferencia es que usted se oculta bajo un manto de virtud y nobleza. Y mi padre no. Mi padre aceptaba que era y lo que había hecho –. Lo miro con desprecio encarándolo para casi escupirle en la cara con desprecio –Y eso lo hace infinitamente superior a usted.

Se apartó y camino hacia la puerta orgullosamente, alcanzando a abrirla. Alaric apretaba sus puños y labios con todas sus fuerzas. El enojo le estaba haciendo temblar –Ve a tu habitación. Estas suspendida y será mejor que te comportes o juro que te expulsare.

Abrió un poco pero se detuvo para mirarlo con molesta burla retadora –Como si me importara. Ahora mismo llamare a mi tío Kol para que venga por mí y será mejor que no se cruce por su camino o el sí que le romperá el cuello sin dudar. No es que me importe pero sus hijas se entristecerán por perder al fantasma de su padre aunque supongo que pronto olvidarían su ausencia. No es que algo vaya a ser diferente de lo que tienen ahora.

La miro con dolor pero esta lo ignoro y con sus ojos centelleando abrió la puerta por completo. Al instante su cabeza se detuvo pero no cambio su semblante molesto aunque Josie estaba frente a ella. Siendo evidente que escucho todo.

-¿Hope...? –. Susurro Caroline llamando la atención de la mayor que por primera vez se fijó que estaba ahí.

Se preguntó cuando llego pero dejo de pensar al ver como ella le miraba con dulzura y trataba de tomar su mano a la que la loba gruño levemente apartándose. La miro a los ojos y negó. Se detuvo un momento en Josie y sin más paso a su lado casi ignorándola.

**xxxxx**

-¿Mamá?

-Hola cariño –. Saludo alegremente Caroline al escuchar la voz de su hija pero también pronto noto que no estaba el escandalo usual de su otra hija tratando de luchar por el teléfono o al padre de estas tratando de controlarlas. No. Tampoco había animo en la voz de su hija y entonces se tensó dejando caer sus maletas al suelo de la calle frente al aeropuerto –¿Qué pasa? cariño.

-Mamá... Hope hizo algo malo y fue por mi culpa –. Susurro Josie sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba mientras recordaba el odio en la mirada de la cobriza. Por supuesto que su corazón se había emocionado al verla defenderla pero también sabia cuanto luchaba en silencio para no permitir que ese lado de su personalidad floreciera. Y lo había dejado por ella –Y creo que papá no la perdonara esta vez.

Usualmente no se preocuparía. Siempre había existido una cierta tensión extraña entre Hope y Alaric. Él era un buen hombre pero no podía dejar de lado quien era el padre de la joven y la joven por más que lo apreciará tampoco le dejaría tomar el sitio de su padre. Siempre habían tenido una extraña relación en la que casi eran padre e hija pero retrocedían cuando se sentían a un paso de comportarse por completo de esa manera pero esta vez era diferente. Simplemente porque su hija le estaba suplicando que intercediera y eso le decía que tan serio era el problema. O aunque no lo fuera. Su hija le estaba pidiendo su apoyo y con eso le basto para dejar sus maletas en el interior de la cajuela de un taxi al azar.

-A la ciudad –. El conductor solo gruño como respuesta y ella volvió a su tono de voz dulce –Cariño estoy en camino. Cuéntame que paso... –. Su rostro fue mostrando sus emociones y antes de que estuvieran en el centro obligo al conductor a detenerse y mirarla a los ojos –Mistic Falls. Rápido –. Para el final del relato salto fuera del auto y con sus propias piernas corrió el medio estado que le separaba de sus hijas.

Josie la espero en la entrada principal de la escuela. Realmente ni siquiera sabía porque estaba segura de que su madre vendría pero lo estaba y no se equivocaba. Caroline salió de entre los arboles corriendo a toda velocidad sin importar la suciedad que había acumulado en el viaje o el cansancio que realmente sentía. Le sonrió a su pequeña con infinito amor y ternura y la rodeo entre sus brazos dejando que su corazón relajara un poco la tristeza que esta mostraba en su mirar.

-No hay tiempo... –. Susurro Josie.

-Si –. Afirmo su madre. Aun cuando estaba abrazándola y consolándola silenciosamente, podía escuchar la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en la oficina y no estaba yendo muy bien.

Se soltaron pero mantuvieron sus manos unidas y caminaron hasta la puerta de la oficina de Alaric que se abrió a los pocos minutos de su llegada. Con demasiada claridad escucharon a la cobriza amenazar al profesor y mandarlo al demonio. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que tan grave era la discusión y al toparse de frente con ella, y su fría mirada dorada. Sintió con claridad como su corazón se detenía. Eran los ojos de su padre.

-¿Hope...? –. Susurro tratando de detenerla pero esta la rechazo y se alejó. En su mente casi escucho como una puerta que había luchado años por abrir, se volvía a cerrar pero también noto por un instante como las chicas intercambiaban dolorosas miradas.

Beso la coronilla de la cabeza de su hija y dejo ir su mano para entrar en la oficina donde Alaric iba y venía con enojo contenido. Cerro la puerta y borro su semblante maternal para mirarlo con dureza –Bravo. Eres un ejemplo de control perfecto para el alumnado.

Alaric se sorprendió al escuchar su voz y volteo a mirarla mostrándolo –Caroline ¿Qué haces...?

-Lo mismo te pregunto Alaric. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –. Dijo la rubia con seriedad y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios –¿De qué hablas? Acaba de amenazar a unas niñas de grado menor, con romperles el cuello. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Caroline apretó sus labios –No sé. ¿Qué te parece sentarla, calmarla y hablar con ella? ¡Pero sin duda el camino no era despotricar contra su familia sin saber lo que pasa en tu escuela! ¡Con tus hijas!

-¿De qué hablas? Las chicas están bien.

-¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! –. Grito Caroline apretando sus puños –Que las mantengas a salvo no significa que no debas saber lo que pasa con ellas. Y casualmente esto te explicaría lo que acaba de pasar porque si estuvieras al corriente apoyarías a Hope por completo. Yo misma creo que hasta sonó poco lo de romper cuellos.

Alaric negó con incredulidad –¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Solo son niñas...

-¡Son niñas que no han dejado de torturar a tu hija!

-¿Qué…?

Suspiro y bajo su mirar –Demonios Alaric. Se supone que las ibas a cuidar... que estarías aquí con ellas como yo no puedo estar y hasta yo estoy enterada de que tu hija ya paso por su primer amor. Ya le rompieron el corazón por primera vez. Y tiene semanas soportando las burlas porque solo la usaron por ser la hija de los directores –. El enojo se había esfumado en la mirada del director cuando su amiga se fijó en él y esta negó apretando los labios –Y esas chicas son las que...

-Yo...

Caroline levanto su mano para silenciarlo –¿Y sabes quien ha estado a su lado además de su hermana? Hope –. Sonrió con tristeza –La misma que te quejabas que no se inmiscuía en el mundo que la rodea. Ella dejo su soledad para estar a su lado y consolarla desde el primer día, le dejo estar en su habitación porque Josie ya no quería molestar a su hermana. La oculto para darle tiempo... Apenas ayer amenazo pasivamente en silencio a la escuela para que dejaran a tu hija en paz, la mostro como alguien cercana y realmente se volvieron cercanas ¿Sabes cuánto le tuvo que costar eso?

Alaric bajo su mirar –No sabía...

-Por supuesto que no –. Soltó Caroline con enojo contenido –Porque olvidaste que son tus hijas y no solo tus estudiantes. Y porque olvidaste que Hope es una buena chica aunque sea hija de Klaus, y cuando hace algo tan radical es porque hay una razón –. Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta –Y ella tiene razón. Su padre estaría orgulloso...

**xxxxx**

Lizzie se apresuró por los pasillos. Su pulsera brillaba y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Su madre estaba en casa y la brillante sonrisa en su rostro casi peleaba y opacaba la gema mágica que su tía Bonnie le había regalado desde la primera vez que su madre había tenido que alejarse demasiado tiempo. Era su forma de estar segura de que ella lo estaba y al menos le ayudaba a estar tranquila.

Corrió hasta la puerta pero al toparse con su hermana frente a la puerta de la oficina de su padre supo al instante que ella estaba ahí. Quiso entrar y lanzarse a sus brazos pero Josie la detuvo y en silencio negó. Antes de que pudiera preguntar que ocurría, lo escucho.

Su ceño se frunció al instante. Sus padres no discutían nunca, o al menos no de esa forma pero cuando escucho ese nombre lo entendió. Y su sangre hirvió. Quiso entrar y gritar que ella no lo valía pero no pudo. Josie la sujeto de la mano con firmeza.

-Están peleando por ella –. Mascullo entre dientes mirando a la castaña –Por su estúpida culpa...

Josie negó bajando su mirar –Si quieres culpar a alguien, esa debería ser yo. Todo esto es mi culpa.

Lizzie quiso negarlo. Quiso decirle que nada de aquello era su culpa pero no pudo. Su boca se negó como siempre a decir algo que realmente no pensaba y sus labios se apretaron. De nuevo fue audible el nombre y negó con firmeza –No. Es su culpa... Siempre lo es...

Josie suspiro y negó –Ella solo me protegió...

-Y amenazó con romper cuellos. Eso no fuiste tú. Eso fue por completo su estúpida sangre Mikaelson –. Lizzie miro con enojo hacia la puerta –Todos son asesinos. Lo tienen en el ADN...

Antes de que Josie pudiera decir algo. La puerta se abrió y Caroline salió de la habitación con enojo en el rostro pero en cuanto las vio suavizo sus facciones. Lizzie se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría y su madre acaricio su cabeza con dulzura sabiendo cuanto le hacía falta. Abrió sus brazos y llamo a Josie a que se uniera. La castaña dudo un momento para dejar que su hermana lo disfrutara pero cuando su mirar se unió al de su madre. No pudo evitar sentir el peso del mundo y la alegría de tenerla ahí. Con lágrimas en sus ojos lentamente se acercó hasta que estuvo al alcance de Caroline que la jalo hasta su cuerpo y la aferro con todas sus fuerzas.

Se sentía la peor madre del mundo. Se había perdido tantos momentos. Tantas risas y ahora lágrimas. Y jamás se perdonaría por ello pero tampoco se arrepentía. Lo que hacía era importante y nada importaba más que tener a sus bebes a salvo. Tener la seguridad de que tuvieran un futuro. Una vida. Ambas.

Alaric abrió la puerta y se topó con el momento. Y escucho los sollozos de Josie que rompieron su corazón. Se sentía y sabía el peor padre del mundo. Y no tenía forma de cambiar lo hecho pero al menos en ese momento le dio la vuelta a las chicas para abrazarlas desde la espalda formando una protección a su alrededor junto a Caroline que lo miro con dolor y este negó sabiendo lo que pensaba. Le sonrió con debilidad y asintió.

Por un momento más el enlace duro pero luego Caroline lo rompió con dulzura. Besando las cabezas de sus hijas antes de hacerlo.

Les sonrió amorosamente y limpio las lágrimas de cada una. Volvió a besarlas antes de dar algunos pasos lejos de ellas. Josie se mantuvo en el firme abrazo de su padre pero Lizzie corrió siguiendo a su madre que negó sonriéndole.

-Lo siento cariño. Prometo que pasaremos unos días juntas pero ahora debo ir a evitar que Hope se vaya –. Dijo apartándola un poco de ella con dulzura.

Lizzie apretó sus labios y sintió algunas lágrimas más deslizarse mientras veía a su madre desaparecer...

**xxxxx**

Hope dejo su teléfono en su escritorio y se dio la vuelta para recargarse en el mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y se quedaba en silencio. Su familia había maldecido al escuchar lo ocurrido pero también estaban preocupados. Pudo oírlo con claridad al momento en que les conto y la cuestionaron sobre que la hizo ser llevada a la discusión en primer lugar, y ella confeso. Acepto haber perdido el control. Acepto que realmente deseaba hacerles daño pero cuando le preguntaron porque. Ya no pudo decir nada más, solo que eran malas y se lo merecían.

Nunca menciono a Josie. No sabía que decir. Y sabía que le preguntarían porque le preocupaba tanto y...

Un toque en su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Se acercó y abrió encontrándose a Suri frente a ella con un gesto molesto en su rostro aunque aún amable como era su naturaleza.

-Te dije que no hicieras algo estúpido –. Gruño la bruja.

Hope sonrió avergonzada –No lo prometí...

Una risa se hizo escuchar y la bruja negó –Anotado para la próxima.

-No creo que haya próxima –. Acepto la cobriza haciendo una mueca para tratar de mostrarle que tan mal había estado.

Suri la miro y asintió sonriendo –Veras que hay una próxima pero mientras tanto. No desaparezcas ¿Entendido?

Hope le sonrió –Lo prometo.

-Bien –. La bruja se acercó y le dio un abrazo corto. Se dio la vuelta y dio un par de pasos antes de ser detenida por un susurro.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Volteo hacia la loba que tenía su ceño fruncido. Estaba llena de confusión y miraba al suelo. La bruja sonrió suponiendo lo que tenía en mente, se conocían lo suficiente para saber reconocer esos momentos. Eran casi amigas o algo parecido desde los diez años así que fue claro como el agua el desconcierto –Esta bien pero solo si no hará que mates a nadie.

Hope rio por lo bajo pero luego la miro a los ojos con tristeza y evidente calidez –¿Podrías estar al tanto de ella...?

Suri sonrió algo emocionada en secreto –¿Porque te importa tanto?

Su cabeza bajo y negó levemente a la vez que miraba sus manos. Luego volvió a mirarla llena de confusión y desconcierto que molestaban a su pecho. Elevo sus hombros –No lo sé...

La bruja le sonrió con ternura –No te preocupes. Te mantendré al tanto.

Suri partió y la loba suspiro negando. Realmente no sabía porque su cabeza estaba tan concentrada en la menor y aunque deseaba apartarse no había podido. Recordó la primera noche que escucho su llanto y que no pudo alejarse. El sentimiento de desear protegerla era fuerte pero no tenía comparación con el que sintió todo el día de hoy desde que supo lo que ocurrió. O al momento de ver a Park cerca de ella. Su cabeza exploto y estaba bastante segura de que si hubieran estado en otro lado hubiera destrozado su cuello con sus colmillos solo por el placer de escucharla gritar.

Y suspiro. Avanzo por su habitación negando. Tomando sus maletas y tubos de plástico donde sus pinturas estaban guardadas. Hace mucho que no deseaba desmembrar a alguien y no estaba segura porque quería tanto hacerlo ahora. Lo mejor era irse.

Al poco tiempo Caroline fue a tocar su puerta. Sabía lo que diría y lo que trataría de hacer. Ella ya había tomado una decisión y como muestra de ello, visiblemente hechizo la puerta para mantenerla cerrada.

Siguió en lo suyo. Doblando su ropa y tomando sus grimorios de sus escondites para llevarlos con ella. No dejaría ninguno ni nada que fuera importante, lo de más luego podría enviar por ello. Mientras hacia las maletas recordó el incendio de hace un año y supuso que lo mejor era agradecer. Desde esa fecha donde perdió la mitad de sus cosas, no había vuelto a traer ninguna de sus posesiones más valiosas destruibles.

De golpe su puerta fue abierta. Se giró sorprendida aunque suspiro al ver a Josie con su mano levantada iluminada por la magia.

Iba a gritarle varias cosas incluyendo el tratar de convencerla para que no se fuera pero al ver sus maletas casi listas. Las palabras se perdieron en su cabeza y las lágrimas se acumularon visiblemente en sus ojos.

Hope corrió a abrazarla con suavidad sintiendo al instante como la menor se aferraba a su cuello con fuerza. Sus mejillas recargadas en la de la otra se humedecían por igual mientras la cobriza con tristeza solo reaccionaba a hacerla pasar y cerrar tras de ella. Sin soltarla nunca.

-Es mi culpa... –. Sollozo la menor.

Hope negó moviendo levemente su cabeza –Nada de esto es tu culpa, Josie. Tú no quisiste e hiciste que fueran crueles contigo. Ni tampoco controlas mi temperamento. Esto está en mí y en la perra esa. No en ti ¿Entendido?

Josie negó –No... es mi culpa. Jamás debí de haber salido con ella. Sabía que era algo mala y rebelde pero nunca... nunca...

Acaricio su cabeza con suavidad –No. Si alguien te gusta debes ir tras ella. No importa lo que diga la gente, es tu decisión. Nadie pudo haber previsto que hiciera todo esto así que no te culpes. Le hubiera pasado a cualquiera aunque es algo injusto que te pasara a ti que eres la persona más buena del mundo –. Mientras hablaba sus ojos se iban iluminando pero no se permitió gruñir. En su lugar se alejó un poco de la menor y la miro con ternura sonriéndole levemente –Nunca tengas miedo de ir tras lo que quieres. Funcione o no. Si lo quieres, agárralo fuerte y lucha por ello.

Su corazón se detuvo. Su mente se clavó en los ojos dorados de la loba que lentamente volvieron a su usual tono cristalino. Sus manos se aferraron a la ropa deportiva que esta aun portaba y sin pensar se acercó hasta que su frente se recargo en la de la mayor que no se alejó.

Hope simplemente se congelo al ver la cercanía y cerro sus ojos sintiendo como su pulso saltaba mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la pequeña. Todos sus aromas incluyendo su aliento la estaban desestabilizando y deseo retroceder. Alejarse algunos metros pero simplemente no pudo. Realmente no lo deseaba en el fondo. Solo tenía...

-No te vayas... –. Susurro Josie.

Hope suspiro un poco y respondió en el mismo tono bajo –No puedo quedarme. Realmente le partiré el cuello si lo hago... necesito tiempo...

Los puños de la bruja se aferraron más a la ropa de la cobriza y esta reacciono a abrazarla hasta que no hubo más espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Un largo rato pasaron de esta forma. Solo escuchando la respiración de la otra y grabando su calidez en su memoria. El silencio fue profundo cuando juntas terminaron de hacer las maletas. La cena apenas si paso entre sus gargantas al verlas junto la puerta.

La hora de dormir llego y para no perder la costumbre Josie se quedó a su lado. Se recostó sobre su hombro y la aferro aun en sueños. Derramando algunas silenciosas lágrimas en ellos mientras Hope acariciaba suavemente su brazo o sujetaba su mano aprendiendo cada línea de ella. Llevándola a sus labios para besar sus nudillos antes de perderse en los propios.

A la mañana siguiente. Josie despertó sola en la habitación y enseguida lloro lastimeramente. Y cuando quiso aferrarse a su almohada lo que hallo fue un peluche de un lobo gris casi blanquizco con una nota en su pecho a la que se aferró sintiendo como su corazón se rompía de nuevo y con mayor fuerza.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -. Pregunto Davina envuelta en los brazos de su esposo en el recargaba su espalda cómodamente.

-No tengo idea -. Agregue a la mano de Keelin que sonreía mirando a su alrededor suponiendo lo que pasaba –¿Donde esta ella?

Rebeca la miro con ojos ocultos tras unas glamurosas gafas de sol como los demás. Estaban en monte carlo. Una de las playas más hermosas y exclusivas. Un viaje familiar para festejar los dulces dieciséis de la más pequeña Mikaelson aunque cada uno ya tenía una idea de regalo personal.

Esto era algo que necesitaban. Algo de alegría juntos.

La rubia suspiro –No lo sé. Marcel la llevo a hacer ejercicio para que se relajara.

-¿Porque estamos en un aeropuerto? ¿Ya nos vamos? -. Pregunto Kol y sonrió pícaramente –Porque la verdad, mis maletas están hechas un desastre. Necesitaremos algo de tiempo para prepararnos.

-No creo que sea eso -. Respondió Keelin y su esposa el miro con duda. Reconociendo la emoción en sus ojos, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

En su lugar. Todos los voltios se vuelven como un convertible. Era evidente que ya estaba jugando. Los vehículos derraparon casi junto a ellos y Marcel bajo del auto.

Rebeca apretó los puños –¡¿Una moto ?! ¡¿Le compraste una motocicleta ?!

Grito histérico con sus hermanos listos para saltar sobre el futuro apoyándola.

-Yo... -. Marcel sonrió nerviosamente al verlos –No pude evitarlo ...

Freya fue aferrada por su esposa –¡¿Como que no pudiste evitarlo ?! Es una niña ...

-¿Es legal que ella conduzca aquí? -. Se compró Davina y volteo hacia su esposo que elevó los hombros.

-Ni idea. Nunca me he preocupado por ello.

Marcel era zarandeado por su esposa que no se dejó de gritar insultos –Qué quieres que te diga? No pude evitarlo al ver esa carita ...

Me refiero a lo que se ve en el futuro. Todos sus tíos suspiraron y le sonrieron de vuelta.

-Aún sigo molesta -. Gruño Rebeca al ver su sobrina acercarse y dejar un bebe a un lado con su casco acomodado sobre el asiento.

-Yo también -. Agrego Freya.

-Yo quiero golpearte mucho -. Susurro Kol sonriendo.

-Lo sé -. Admitió a Marcel sin dejar de sonar a su vez. ¿Cómo se dice que no a estos ojitos iluminados?

Espero que te sonríes y que no te preocupes. Justo como cuando había convencido al moreno ¿No es genial?

Freya suspiro sonriendo y se acercó a abrazarla –Es la genética lobuna. Es injustamente linda.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? -. Soltó con picares Kol y Davina le dio un codazo en el estómago haciéndolo.

-No tienes idea -. Respondió Keelin sonriéndole para luego guiñarle el ojo a su esposa que se ruborizo al instante.

Rebeca sonrió –Bueno. Dejando de lado el problema de consentimiento de mi esposo y el abuso de los ojos de cachorro -. Esperanza sonrió con orgullo –¿Qué hacemos aquí? Querida Me gustaría tomar el sol pero este no parece el mejor sitio ...

Espero escapar del agarre de su tía y brinco con ánimo –Ya verás. Sera genial.

Y sin decir más que empujo hasta un hangar ...

A la hora se encontraban sobrevolando el paisaje. A gran altura y capacidad para saltar al vacío aunque no todos sonreían con entusiasmo.

Kol solo asentía y Freya se aferraba a la mano de su esposa, mientras que Rebeca se comparte con Marcel que era un punto que le rompe el cuello. Keelin y Davina sonreian entusiasmada junto con Esperanza que fue la primera en ponerse de pie en la luz verde.

-Los veo en el suelo -. Dijo sin más. Y antes de que alguien la sujetara se lanzó al vacío.

-Dios ¡No…! -. Grito Rebeca antes de seguirla por instinto.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -. Dijo Freya.

-Su válvula -. Afirmo Kol poniéndose de pie y los demás miraron confusos –Siempre que un Mikaelson pierde la cabeza tiene una carnicería solo por el placer de sentirse vivo y tener el control. Y creo que esta es su versión de carnicería. La moto, el salto al precipicio, las paracaídas. Adrenalina pura para evitar romper cuellos.

Davina asintió acomodándose en la puerta –Tiene sentido. El control del descontrol. Nada más relajante.

La pareja se lanzó al vacío y Marcel sonrió –Habrá que controlarla un poco. Esta algo inestable ... ansiosa seria la palabra ...

Freya y Keelin lo vieron lanzarse. La primera suspiro se aproxima a la puerta donde su esposa se espera con la mano extendida hacia ella –Genial. Una adicta a la adrenalina.

Keelin beso su mano –Es mejor a que explote sangrientamente.

-Supongo ... -. Freya miro al vacío y apretó su mano –Aunque ahora suena mejor eso.

Keelin de rio negando. Le dio un suave beso y sorpresivamente el empujo por la puerta que escucha como maldecían ...

La noche llego y la familia se redujo mientras que un poco se fue. La esperanza de tener una copa en sus manos, pero sus hermanos, una vez en la vida. Así podrás controlar sus accidentes, de cualquier tipo y protegerla.

-Sigue sin gustarme lo de la moto -. Gruño Rebeca mirando hacia su esposo que rio por lo bajo.

-A mí me encanta -. Afirmo Hope sonriendo –Además me see súper sexi en ella.

-Así que no lo negare -. Afirmo Kol y luego bajo la cabeza suspirando –Hará más difícil lo de cuidarte ...

-... evitar que cualquier idiota piense que estas a su alcance -. Finalizo Marcel con el mismo desanimo suponiendo el trabajo. Ambos le dieron un trago profundo a sus bebidas.

-Así suena sexista -. Afirmo Keelin riendo.

Kol asintió señalándola –Tienes razón.

Marcel asintió y volvió a suspirar –También debemos pensar en las trepadoras. Estos tiempos modernos.

-¡Todo el mundo es un maldito peligro! -. Grito Kol con frustración.

Las risas volvieron a hacerse escuchar. Luego vino el baile y más cosas. Con tristeza o añoranza en su mirada que la parte del corazón.

Y la moto dejaba de sonar tan mal ...

**xxx**

Esperanza caminaba por la playa. Con su mirada concentrada en la hermosa luna y su cabeza aún adormilada por el alcohol. Sin embargo, no importa si se ha enviado en la arena.

Suspiro mirando el solitario lugar. Una villa alejada donde la privacidad era la mejor. Una mansión a su parecer y que comienza a ser el gusto de su tía Rebeca que tal vez se quedaría más tiempo. Por su parte ella no quería detenerse. En unos días junto a su tío Kol y Davina para visitar su casa de Belice. Tal vez hasta perderse un rato en la jungla y luchar con leopardos. No sonaba ni mal nunca.

No quería parar. No quería pensar o analizar. Solo lanzarse a lo que fuera. Limpiar su mente o al menos tratar ...

Sintió que aparece en su bolsillo y supuso que su tía Freya y que no estaba en su habitación. Tomo la nota y al abrir su estómago dio la vuelta.

_"Feliz cumpleaños._

_Que te encuentres estupendamente con tu familia._

_Te deseo más momentos felices y siempre sonrientes con todas tus fuerzas._

_Te extraño_

_Js "_

Cerro los ojos con firmeza y lentamente volvieron a doblar la tarjeta sintiendo como entre el aroma salado que le rodeaba sobresalía casi como to faro su aroma. Ese suave y dulce aroma casi se perdía, pero al mismo tiempo siempre se quedó clavado en su nariz y mente. Y suspiro pesadamente dejarse caer en la arena.

Quiso ...

Quiso tantas cosas, pero al final no se atrevió a hacer o tener ninguna.

**xxx**

Caroline suspiro con la preocupación. Llevamos todo el día buscando a su hija y simplemente no le hallaba. La magia de Bonnie al menos le había tranquilizado diciéndole que estaba en la escuela.

Desde que las clases habían acabado. Josie desapareció en silencio.

Se compró si la había molestado. Si había vuelto a pelear con su hermana. Si ella había hecho algo mal o su padre, pero no tenía idea.

Y como un simple instinto se dirigió al último lugar que estaba en su cabeza. Se supone que estaba asegurado mágicamente para resguardar su interior pero en realidad eso no sería un impedimento para su hija. O la cerradura, gracias a las malas enseñanzas de Damon.

La noche estaba llegando y se puso en marcha. Lo que dejo de lado y uso su velocidad vampírica para en un parpadeo estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de la esperanza. Estaba entreabierta y suspiro con un alivio antes que en el interior.

Recordaba que día era. El cumpleaños de Mikaelson y aunque su hija ha sido tratado de llamarla desde que se fue, no hay respuesta por ningún medio de comunicación. Alaric también lo había intentado pero eso solo fue resuelto en que Kol Mikaelson lo amenazara con destrozarlo miembro por miembro para la final que se tragara con los dedos antes de organizar las tripas y dejarlo como alimento de coyotes. Siempre tan imaginativos. Ella nunca había tenido mejor suerte, Rebeca tan elegante y ácidamente dulce. Todo un lujo conociéndola.

Josie se refiere a la tumbada en la cama. Abrazando la almohada, mientras que las silenciosas son silenciosas y soltadas. El sitio no había cambiado desde que ella había sido y no lo había hecho. Ninguno había dejado que el equipo de mudanza de la familia entrara en la propiedad. Esta era su habitación y si quería vaciarla tener que presentarse. Una forzada ultima oportunidad para todos.

Se acercó y suavemente se recostó con ella. Abrazándola con firmeza dejándola que se desahogara.

-Es mi culpa ... -. Susurro Josie.

-No -. Negó con firmeza –No lo es ...

-La extraña ...

-Lo sé -. Caroline recargo su cabeza en la de su hija.

-Jamás debí forzarme a olvidarla ...

-Es lo natural, cariño. Tal vez ahora no lo veas, pero he estado con Penélope debe enseñarte algo ... -. Suspiro –Sé que no lo parece pero así es. Y en un futuro de algo servirá ... o ya lo hizo. Gracias a todo eso Espero que se haya acercó a ti. Dejo que las conocieras y te conoció ...

-Solo sirvió para que me enamoré tontamente cuando creí que ya no podría. Sollozo con fuerza. Sin pensar en la sinceridad que estaba desbordando, era su madre y no puedo evitarlo.

Y Caroline sonrió con ternura abrazándola más –Cariño. El corazón es un órgano y siempre que lo hieran sanara.

-Quiero verla ... -. Me refiero más a la almohada mientras lloramos por última vez –... quiero abrazarla y digamos que todo estará bien ... quiero verla sonreírme solo a mi ...

Su madre beso su cabeza –Volverá ...

Josie negó inhalando su aroma. Una mezcla de pintura, flora silvestre y menta. Todo lo que se dijo en el siguiente par de meses fue lo único que se pudo aferrar ...

**xxx**

Como un simple parpadeo, Esperanza abrió los ojos pero no lo era. Ella nunca sabía cuando su cabeza iba lentamente cobrando sentido. El cielo se estrelló se encontró en su mirada y casi se perdió como si se tratara de una persona robada de la visión, pero entonces el niño comenzó a ser perceptible en sus mejillas y el siguiente fue el dolor de la golpea con la brutalidad hasta el punto de casi lanzarla a La oscuridad del nuevo. Un quejido corto pero audible escapo entre sus labios y luego se forzó en respirar.

Y lo recordó todo.

Dos meses atrás había convencido a su tío Kol y Davina de que le dejaran pasar una noche en la jungla. Por supuesto se habían negado pero ella había suplicado con el falso pretexto de desear absorber y aprender la magia de un lugar tan puro. Ellos entendían de lo que hablaba. Ellos sabían que les estaba mintiendo pero la dejaron. Le permitieron tener ese momento salvaje de correr entre los árboles en su forma humana pero casi por completo perdida en sus instintos lobunos y fue estupendo. Le alejo de todo.

Así que ahora que se encontraba al norte del continente había convencido a su tía Freya y Keelin con el argumento de que ya lo había hecho y había salido bien. Justamente fue Kol el que llamo para intervenir por su petición y convencer a la protectora pareja. Y ahí estaba ahora.

Había sido estúpida. Tan estúpidamente orgullosa. Tan sumergida en creerse el cuento de que era inmortal que había olvidado que aun podía sentir dolor y eso era justo lo que tenía. Demasiado dolor. Todo del que había estado escapando por meses de pronto le jugó una mala pasada al hacerla creer que podía dejar todo atrás y simplemente escalar una montaña o conquistar el mundo. Lo que fuera que ella quisiera.

Y con crueldad le habían recordado que no era así como la vida mortal o inmortal funcionaba.

Había provocado una avalancha con sus descuidos y arrastrada por quien sabe cuánto. Y ahí estaba. Semi enterrada con una pierna hecha pedazos y costillas igual, sangre escapando de sus labios y la cabeza aturdida. Todo le dolía pero de alguna forma su cuerpo no era lo que más dolía.

De nuevo se sentía abandonada. Vulnerable. Se sabía un peligro y se sabía una niña que solo pudo llorar por sus padres perdidos por un largo rato sin importar el frio. Sabiendo que no había podido salvarlos. Torturándose por ser la causa de su perdida. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Por primera vez en semanas, estaba realmente pensando en sus padres. No les había olvidado. Eso jamás podría ni imaginarlo pero no se concentró en ello, no pensó en su dolor y su culpa. En su lugar se recordó tratando de hacer todo para aliviar el dolor de alguien más, eso fue lo que le aparto del propio.

Y ahora que lo pensaba. Dolía. Dolía aun con intensidad brutal pero algo había cambiado. Era más soportable y no tenía ni idea porque. Su llanto fue largo y doloroso con gritos abruptamente aprisionados en su garganta liberados a la nada pero ya no sentía que el aire desaparecía a su alrededor y su pecho se estrujaba hasta lo más mínimo. Estaba mejorando y las lágrimas dieron paso a los buenos momentos que atenuaron el dolor.

Recostó su cabeza en la nieve cuando se calmó un poco y entonces pensó en ella. No había querido. Quería olvidarla o solo dejarla como una estrellita buena en su tablero mental pero no pudo.

Recordó cuando era una niña y me quedé observando por largos periodos. Ahí fue cuando aprendí que no era tan débil como lo contrario, tan fuerte como para saber que su hermana necesitaba ser el centro de atención. Y tan cariñosa que se apartó para dejar el sitio que la hace feliz. Inteligente. Encantadora. De buen corazón ...

No había sido deslumbrante.

Si. Josie era deslumbrante como el mismo sol y siempre había sido apartado de ella sabiendo que se podía quemar.

Algo tarde para recordarlo, se reprochó a sí misma.

Ya lo has hecho ...


	8. Chapter 8

Desde aquel día en la nieve. Hope se había calmado.

Había dejado de buscar precipicios de los que saltar o luchar con osos con sus manos desnudas, nunca lo hizo pero le sonaba genial. Había vuelto a la normalidad para alivio de su familia aunque notaban cierto deje de melancolía y añoranza en su mirar pero ella lo ignoraba.

No dejaba de empujarlo de su vida tratando de que no fuera algo importante. Intentando que fuera menos de lo que realmente era. Apartándolo en el fondo de su cabeza a cada momento aun cuando su pecho dolía.

Y había vuelto a pintar. Y se concentraba en el ejercicio o estudiar magia para tener su mente ocupada pero nada podía ser suficiente. Todos lo sabían pero no estaban seguros de que se trataba el problema. Ella lo sabía y aunque lo aceptaba también sabía que lo mejor era estar apartada. Alguien a su alrededor siempre salía herido por su culpa y no quería que volviera a ocurrir.

Hasta que un día no pudo más. Luego de una sesión de ejercicios con Marcel estaba ansiosa. Preocupada por algo. Tal vez culpa de la pesadilla de la noche anterior o su propia debilidad al pensar siempre lo peor. Lo que fuera la hizo encerrarse en su habitación y preparar un círculo mágico, encendió las velas con solo pensarlo y se concentró manteniéndose de pie en el centro.

Prometiéndose una y mil veces que solo vería que estuviera bien. No hablaría o se acercaría. Solo quería verla por un instante...

Confusa apareció en su habitación oscura. Aun en la penumbra sabía que era su habitación y miro a su alrededor preguntándose si había hecho algo mal.

-¿Hope? –. Se giró con rapidez. Encontrando a Josie sentada en el suelo con su espalda recargada en su cama –No puede ser...

La cobriza le sonrió con dulzura sin poder evitarlo. Como una niña atrapada en una travesura y entonces noto la botella de whisky a medio beber que Josie sostenía en su mano –¿Así que ahora bebes?

Josie entrecerró sus ojos con cierta molestia –Tengo catorce y medio. Es lo normal.

-Wow. Toda una niña grande –. Se burló Hope acercándose un par de pasos y se sentó con las piernas dobladas frente a ella.

-Cállate...

-Bien –. Acepto y solo la vio llevar la botella a sus labios para darle un corto trago que le hizo hacer muecas. No pudo evitar sonreir y casi reír pero la mirada de la castaña le dijo que mejor no lo hiciera. En su lugar se hizo hacia atrás recargándose en sus manos y miro a su alrededor –Oh. Aquí está mi libro...

-¿Qué libro? –. Pregunto Josie por inercia.

-Poemas de Gabriel García Márquez. Es bueno... –. Suspiro –Aun no lo terminaba.

-Pues ven por el –. Reto la castaña mirándola.

Hope sonrió. Pura alegría en su pecho salto al ver aquella mirada llena de entereza, de fortaleza que había carecido la última vez que la vio y eso le alivio pero al final negó. Fingió seguir viendo a su alrededor un poco más, notando el reloj que marcaba las dos de la madrugada –¿No deberías estar dormida?

-No. Hubo una fiesta en el bosque...

-¿Y no fuiste?

-No tenía ánimo. Mejor hice mi propia fiesta –. Dijo la castaña con cierto toque molesto en su tono de voz.

-Y vaya que es divertida –. Soltó la cobriza encarándola –Vamos Josie. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo has estado?

Josie apretó el agarre a la botella y le dio otro trago pero no pudo dejar de mirarla con enojo –¿Enserio? ¿Desapareces por meses y solo se te ocurre preguntarme como estoy?

Asintió con cierta duda –Así es...

Un bufido escapo de sus labios –Pues estoy bien la mayoría del día.

-¿Y el resto? –. La cobriza le miro preocupada.

-Depende el día... –. Soltó bajando la mirada.

Hope se tensó al escucharla y por inercia endureció su mirar –¿Que está mal? ¿Satán sigue molestándote?

Josie la miro al escucharla y rio por lo bajo. Negó viendo la confusión en el rostro de la cobriza –Lizzie le apodo igual...

-Oh, dios. Tener la misma idea que Lizzie Saltzman... me siento sucia –. Acepto Hope haciendo una mueca seguida de un puchero momentáneo –Nunca podre limpiar esto.

Su risa escapo por sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Era tan natural y relajante después de tanto tiempo. Era dulce y cálido pero al terminar el rostro de Josie bajo y lágrimas silenciosas escaparon.

Hope lo vio y se acercó lo más que pudo hasta casi estar sentada a su lado. Si hubieran estado en la misma habitación, ambas notarían la calidez de la otra sin problemas –¿Qué está mal? Josie. Dímelo...

Josie la miro a los ojos y atravesó su hombro invisible con su mano –Esto está mal...

Bajaron sus miradas. Ocultándose su dolor mutuamente pero Hope fue la primera en recuperarse –No Josie. Esto es como debe de ser.

-¿Por qué no volviste?

-¿Cómo podría? Después de todo lo que hice y dije... –. La cobriza se acercó un poco más sin saber porque -No puedo solo aparecer en la puerta y fingir que no pasó nada.

-Papá lo olvidaría... ha intentado localizarte desde el mismo día en que te fuiste –. Endureció su mirar –Mamá también. Y yo. Yo te he enviado cartas y llamado pero tú no respondiste.

Hope bajo su mirar y negó –Necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué? –. Reclamo la castaña.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y con sinceridad respondió –Para controlar todo lo que pasaba y pasa por mi cabeza.

Josie la miro dolida y susurro –Dijiste... dijiste que estarías conmigo...

-Y lo estoy –. Afirmo Hope al instante. Con firmeza.

Y no pudo evitar tocarla, concentrando su magia todo lo que pudo para que fuera al menos notorio. Deslizando con suavidad su mano en la mejilla de Josie que se inclinó hacia ella cerrando sus ojos. Permaneciendo así un rato sin importar que su poder fuera disminuyendo.

Entonces Josie negó y se apartó –No. No lo estas –. Susurro mirándola –No lo estas y yo estoy aquí. Sola y extrañándote a cada momento... –. La cobriza la miro sorprendida. Aturdida y algo dolida por ver su dolor. Y Josie negó mirándola con fingida determinación –Deja de alargar lo inevitable...

Hope entendió. Como si la golpearan en la cabeza, las palabras le llegaron. Y entendió. Endureció su semblante y asintió dejando caer su mano a la vez que miraba hacia enfrente sin ver nada en específico –Tienes razón... Bye Josie...

-¡¿Hope?! –. Exclamo al instante. Arrepintiéndose desde el momento en que lo dijo e inútilmente trato de sujetarla pero la magia se desvaneció entre sus dedos.

Ella se desvaneció...

**xxxxx**

Al siguiente instante. En el siguiente día. Semanas. Meses. Josie lo lamento.

Iba por la escuela fingiendo normalidad. Ya nadie trataba de hacerle bromas desde que Hope la había defendido. Los rumores decían que tenían un hechizo especial que la mantenía siempre vigilada por ella. Eso era bueno.

Penélope aún se acercaba y les daba frases burlonas e hirientes como si se tratara de alguna tonta prueba de valor. En especial a Lizzie que a veces lo soportaba y otras tantas no pero ella no volvió a permitir que le afectara. Al menos no enfrente de ella. Se negaba a darle el gusto.

Así que iba por la escuela como si hubiera recobrado su vida. La normalidad. Y era asfixiante pero no lo mostraba. No hasta que la noche llegaba y envuelta en sus mantas se permitía llorar por ella. De nuevo había tratado de llamarle dos o tres veces cada día. De escribirle. De aparecer a su lado como ella lo había hecho pero no podía. No había respuesta o había sido bloqueada de su mundo. La aparto y eso la destrozaba más que lo que su ex le había hecho.

La navidad se acercaba y Caroline quería animarla. Sabía que no estaba bien. Lo veía con claridad y le sonreía con ternura a la vez que su corazón se rompía. Pensó en organizar una gran fiesta. Un baile navideño donde todos sus amigos estuvieron invitados incluyendo los alumnos que no habían vuelto a su casa para las fiestas.

Y Lizzie estaba deslumbrante. En su precioso vestido y con una gran sonrisa que mantuvo toda la noche pero no su hermana. Josie también había estado deslumbrante pero sus padres podían notar la tristeza en su sonrisa.

Y Alaric se maldijo una y mil veces. Le había fallado y se sentía la peor basura. Sin importar el riesgo llamo de nuevo a los Mikaelson pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera le respondieron. Cambiaron el número.

Caroline suspiro al verlo lanzar la copa al suelo de su oficina con frustración y negó. Se preguntó en silencio si él ya sabía que su hija se había enamorado o si solo pensaba que extrañaba a su amiga.

Camino hasta la habitación de sus hijas. Lizzie seguía abajo bailando con Damon pero Josie casi a medianoche se había despedido. Golpeo la puerta y se asomó al interior. Encontrándola recostada en su cama, aferrándose al lobo de peluche mientras leía un libro de poemas que solo la hacían llorar. Tal vez porque cada uno le recordaba a ella o porque este le perteneciera. No estaba segura.

Se sentó a su lado y la abrazo con suavidad. Josie recargo su cabeza en su pecho y se acomodó mejor dejando el libro de lado pero no el peluche.

-Jo jo jo mi querida niña –. Susurro Caroline con fingida voz grave –Este y todos los años has sido la mejor del mundo... –. Josie sonrió –¿Qué te gustaría de regalo? ¿Un viaje? ¿Un nuevo guardarropa? Di lo que desees y lo tendrás.

La sonrisa de Josie se perdió suavemente y suspiro –Quiero... quiero al menos disculparme...

Caroline cerró los ojos. Ella sabía lo que había pasado. Su hija se lo había confesado entre llanto y sabía que no sería fácil. Era casi imposible no solo porque no sabían donde estaba aunque la había tratado de localizar con magia sino porque el propio carácter de la cobriza siempre había sido difícil. Sabía que no le volvería a permitir acercarse. Al menos no sin tener que luchar.

-Ella no te dejara -. Susurro.

-Lo sé... –. Afirmo Josie –Pero quiero al menos la oportunidad de intentarlo. No solo por pensar y creerlo dejarme vencer. Quiero tratar.

Caroline sonrió con orgullo. Reconociendo su fortaleza y seguridad. Y sonrió contagiándose de ello –Muy bien –. Volvió a cambiar su voz –Jo jo jo. Entonces yo iré por el mundo en mi trineo y la traeré arrastras –. Josie se levantó de un salto y la miro. Su madre acaricio su rostro y le sonrió amorosamente dejando el papel –Lo prometo.

**xxxxx**

La alegría estaba en el aire así como el suave aroma del pantano cercano. Había vuelto a New Orleans por las fiestas. A su hogar.

Y se sentía feliz y triste casi por igual. De pie en el balcón observo la calle principal del barrio francés y sonrió con melancolía recordando a su padre en el mismo sitio. Como un rey que observaba su reino. Y ella se sentía igual por alguna razón aun cuando no pudiera quedarse demasiado. No porque corriera peligro. Realmente era su reino y nadie se atrevería a siquiera pensar en tocarla pero estar ahí demasiado tiempo podía llevar a las manadas a hacerse una idea equivocada. Así que estaba ahí de pie. Disfrutando de su penúltima noche en su reino.

La fiesta familiar seguía abajo. Sus amigos más cercanos y las manadas que eran parte de su familia se encontraban disfrutando de una gran fiesta ofrecida por los Mikaelson pero ella necesitaba algo de tiempo. En sus manos un hermoso collar antiguo era jugueteado por sus dedos. Una de las tantas reliquias familiares en la que había clavado sus ojos en el instante en que la vio. Para ella.

Había tratado con más fuerza de olvidarla luego de su última conversación. Reconocía que tenía la razón y no la culpaba o estaba enojada. Lo entendía y le apoyaba pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.

La banda callejera casi frente a su casa comenzó a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas y cerró los ojos. Dejo su mente en blanco y solo se concentró en escuchar _"La Vie en Rose"._

Y justo cuando los últimos acordes se hicieron oír. Apretó su puño alrededor del collar y bebió su copa de champagne de golpe. Decidirá a dejarla en un lejano cofre en su cabeza así como iba a hacer con el collar que guardo en su alhajero antes de abandonar la planta alta.

**xxxxx**

Lizzie estaba furiosa y la cocina había pagado por ello. Era el día siguiente de navidad y su madre había vuelto a irse.

No estaba enojada con ella. No. Esta vez realmente culpaba a alguien más.

-Lizzie cálmate –. Exclamo su hermana desde la puerta.

Y varias cosas volaron hacia ella. Golpeando con fuerza la puerta que había alcanzado a interponer la castaña al retroceder.

-¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Mamá se fue! –. La miro con sus ojos inyectados en sangre –¡Se fue por tu maldita culpa! ¡Prometió quedarse mínimo un mes más! ¡Y tú! ¡Tú me la quitaste! ¡Todo por la estúpida esa! ¡Te odio!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que su padre aparecía en el lugar siendo lanzado por los aires a causa de la magia liberada.

Josie corrió hacia el sin importar el tener que atravesar la cocina y Lizzie sintió lagrimas rodar por su rostro asustado a la vez que trataba de forzarse para recobrar el control. Luego de mucho luchar y escuchar como su hermana llamaba a la consejera o Dorian con todas sus fuerzas. Lo consiguió.

Corrió hacia su padre inconsciente y negó llorando –Lo siento... lo siento tanto...

Josie tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos –Relájate. Respira.

Juntas inhalaron y exhalaron a la vez. Los adultos llegaron y Alaric despertó lentamente aunque visiblemente atontado siendo golpeado al instante por sus hijas que se aferraron a él llorando.

-Todo está bien –. Susurro acariciando sus espaldas.

-Lo siento... –. Lloriqueo la rubia.

El negó –No cariño. Está bien. Estoy bien... todo estará bien...

-Si mamá estuviera aquí lo estaría –. Mascullo Lizzie alejándose del agarre para ver a su hermana con enojo. Josie se sintió culpable –Todo es culpa de esa...

**xxxxx**

Caroline entro lentamente al sitio. Escuchando como sus pasos retumbaban en la piedra pero trato de concentrarse mejor. No era seguro estar ahí.

Y tenía la razón. De la nada y en un instante. Fue lanzada por los aires cayendo en el suelo del salón con chimenea con fuerza pero apenas lo había tocado cuando una mano la sujeto del cuello y la estrello de espaldas en una mesa de trabajo que crujió. Con simpleza sintió unos dedos penetrar en su pecho y rodear su corazón.

Cerro los ojos con dolor por un momento y al abrirlos se encontró con el rostro de su atacante que le siseo en la cara mostrando sus colmillos.

-¿Nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta? Forbes –. Mascullo Rebeca sin soltarla.

Caroline que apretaba los dientes se forzó a hablar –N-no había...

Rebeca frunció su ceño confusa.

-Mea culpa. Lo siento –. Dijo Marcel a su espalda. Al voltear las rubias lo vieron cargando la gran puerta de madera reconstruida –¿Qué opinas? cariño.

Rebeca le sonrió amorosamente e ilusionada –Me encanta. Te quedo preciosa –. A la vez saco su mano del pecho de Caroline que soltó un jadeo sonoro. Se tomó un momento y luego se sentó viendo como el hombre desaparecía hacia el vestíbulo mientras su esposa se acercaba a una mesa de licores de donde tomo una copa –¿Quieres?

-Más que eso. Creo que lo necesito –. Acepto Caroline.

Rebeca rio un poco y sirvió las copas para luego acercarse. Entregando con amabilidad a la vez que le miraba con cierta seriedad –Bien Forbes. Dime que haces aquí.

Caroline le dio un sorbo a su copa y luego bajo de la mesa. La miro con seriedad –Sabes porque estoy aquí. ¿Dónde está Hope?

La rubia suspiro y dio un trago –Tu familia no se cansa ¿Cierto? –. La miro con frialdad –Con Kol.

Caroline no pudo evitar mostrar su molestia al escuchar la respuesta. Era uno de los peores hermanos a su parecer y al de Alaric que sin duda maldeciría cuando se lo dijera –¿Qué hace con él?

Rebeca elevo los hombros y se recargo con elegancia en el respaldo del sofá a su espalda –Lo normal. Estudia magia con Davina y Kol se encarga de lo físico. Ya sabes. Ser una loba, en especial una alfa natural hace que sea necesario prepararla para la guerra.

-¿Cuál guerra? –. Exclamo la rubia enojada –Es solo una niña. Debería estar en la escuela con otros chicos en lugar de ser entrenada para matar.

Rebeca no pudo evitar sonreir con burla oculta –Es una Mikaelson. La hija del gran Klaus el hibrido y de la reina de los lobos, Hayley. La realeza corre por sus venas y una reina debe estar preparada para derramar la sangre de sus enemigos.

-¡No! –. Caroline la encaro –No lo permitiré.

Y la rubia soltó una fingida carcajada. En un parpadeo volvió a sujetarla por el cuello y corrió hasta fuera del castillo de piedra. El primer hogar de los Mikaelson.

Caroline trato de luchar contra el agarre pero no logro liberarse hasta que fue lanzada a la hierba. Se puso de pie en un parpadeo y se lanzó contra la rubia que en un ágil movimiento le enterró una estaca justo en la boca del estómago. Haciéndola que cayera de rodillas.

-No es tu decisión. Es nuestra –. Susurro Rebeca con firmeza en su oído –Ya demostraron que en su escuela no es bien recibida. Ahora desaparezcan de su vida –. Soltó la estaca y le dio la espalda a la caída para volver con normalidad hacia el castillo -No quiero que vuelvas a aparecer o la siguiente será a tu corazón.

Caroline escupió sangre y la vio alejarse a la vez que sacaba la estaca de su cuerpo. El enojo estaba presente pero pronto se hizo a un lado para darle paso a la preocupación.

**xxxxx**

Hope escuchaba música en su habitación y disfrutaba del paisaje que plasmaba con elegancia en el cuadro que pintaba. Concentrada en ello y solo ello.

La puerta se abrió y Rebeca sonrió admirándola trabajar por un rato ya que no había sido notada. Se acercó y beso su coronilla con amor haciendo que el pincel se detuviera.

Hope sonrió con dulzura y volteo hacia su tía que por un instante se fijó en el libro de bosquejos abandonado en la cama donde el retrato de un rostro reflejaba dulzura y cariño.

-Caroline se acaba de ir.

La cobriza tenso su mirar –¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

Su tía negó y fingiendo simple cotilleo tomo el libro que comenzó a hojear –No lo creo.

Noto la sangre que manchaba la blusa ligera de su tía y se tensó –¿Pelearon?

Rebeca le sonrió pícaramente –¿Que son unas cuantas estacas entre viejas conocidas? –. Hope rio un poco pero era evidente que se preocupaba. Suavemente su tía acaricio su mejilla –Tranquila. Solo unos golpes que ya deben haber desaparecido.

Hope suspiro. Sin saber que había retenido el aire y sonrió volteando hacia su cuadro –Gracias por ocultarme.

Rebeca se acercó y la abrazo –Always & Forever –. Susurro haciendo sonreir a su sobrina –Te amo cariño.

Hope sujeto sus manos y volteo a verla –También te amo, tía. Always & Forever.

Permanecieron un rato más en el agarre. Disfrutando el momento y el paisaje pero luego Rebeca se apartó para dejarla seguir en lo suyo.

Cuando iba a llegar a la puerta se detuvo y la miro –¿Algún día me dirás quién es?

Hope volteo a verla confusa y esta le señalo el dibujo en la cama. Sonrió con debilidad –Solo un lejano sueño...

Rebeca asintió. Sin preguntar más abandono la habitación pero al cerrar la puerta sonrió con dolorosa comprensión. Ella reconocía esa melancolía donde fuera.

Tan idéntica a la de su hermano cuando pensaba en aquella rubia que le había robado el corazón sin que ninguno lo deseara. Su último gran amor...

* * *

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Hola._

_Gracias por leer. Como pueden notar la historia continua y la tengo medio trabajada pero ya que me atreví a publicar en ingles en Wattpad pues me centre mas en esa historia para cuidar el idioma que no es tan lo mio. Tal vez si lo piden les públique la segunda parte pero por el momento aquí queda._

_Gracias a todos por su lecturas, a los favoritos y a los seguidores._


End file.
